祖たるもの –The Progenitor–
by Ignisha
Summary: They say that once you die, the story ends. But who says that the story must to stop there? Even after death, the pen does not stop. All it needs is for one boy-with-yellow-hair to fall onto a girl-with-red-hair's lap. For even after the end of all things, the story must go on. (might need better summary...)
1. Prologue: The Boy Named Naruto Ōtsutsuki

祖たるもの –The Progenitor–

* * *

Chapter One: Prologue – The Boy Named Naruto Ōtsutsuki「序章 ‐ 少年の名前は大筒木ナルト」

* * *

"Naruto! Young man, if you don't come down here right now, I'm burning all your ramen stashes!"

Bright blue eyes struggled to open as a young male, at the age of 18, awoke from his so-called beauty sleep. Yawning as he slowly sat on the bed, showing his bare upper body, the blonde rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes.

"Nnnh… What time izzit…?"

"NARUTO! I'm serious! I really will burn your hidden stash of cup ramens!"

Shivering at the threat, the blonde merely laid back down, muttering, "As if, she doesn't even know where-…"

"And don't think I don't know where it is! I perfectly know that you keep it hidden in that hidden compartment just above your bed! Stupid construction workers making stupid simple mistakes when building their houses… how clumsy!"

"GAH! Ok ok, I'm up, I'm up! Just don't take my ramen!"

Ōtsutsuki Naruto yelped, falling on his nose as he jumped off his bed.

"Ow, my nose!"

"Did you just hurt your nose? Aren't you clumsy this morning?"

"Shut up! Like you're one to talk, miss-I-can't-handle-taking-a-bath!"

"…"

"…"

"Whelp, guess we can get rid of all those cup ramen… we have too much anyway…"

"Nooohooohohohooo, I'm sorry, Kā-chan! I was wrong, please give me the punishment! The ramen cups are innocent!"

* * *

This is Ōtsutsuki Naruto, single son of single mom and widow (debatable), Ōtsutsuki Matatabi. A healthy young man at the age of 18 with blonde hair and blue eyes, the young man appears to be a Caucasian-Japanese halfy. Not that there's anything wrong with that… however, his mother reassured herson years ago that he was purely Japanese.

That still rose a lot of problems, especially with his whisker-like scars on both sides of his cheeks, many mothers have thought of him as a delinquent, delinquents thinking him as easy prey. It was a tough life being Naruto.

At school, however, it was a different story. To put it lightly, Naruto was both the most popular, and yet, the most hated boy in school. The girls all want him. The boys all want to kill him. Because of all the physical training his mother and two of her _many_ siblings gave him as a young boy, it gave him a killer body many sought for. It went to the point the whole school called him one of the Two Princes, dubbing him as the "Noble Prince", the other being the "Gentle Prince".

Not that he cared. Naruto was taught long ago that what other people thought of you didn't matter. All that matter were what your friends, family and how you yourself viewed yourself as.

Which brings the author to another point, Naruto's few, but loyal, friends. It didn't take much for anyone to guess that Naruto was loyal by default. He would gladly trade his own life if it meant that his friends and family would live. Though Kurama no occhan was pretty adamant that he change that kind of thinking, it didn't change the fact that Naruto would put his life on the line to help his friends. Because of this, while Naruto has had his moments of temper and ramen craving, one could say that they would blindly give the blonde their trust if it meant having Naruto's very loyalty.

Pfft, sounds like Naruto has a rough life ahead of him.

Going back to the story, Naruto had just finished washing his face and brushing his teeth, finally putting on his school uniform. Racing down the stairs, he had just reached the family table when a frying pan prevented him from sitting down. Holding his nose once again, Naruto glared with teary eyes at a smirking woman, around her late 20's early 30's, with bluish hair tied into a low ponytail. Her piercing yellow and green heterochomic eyes playfully stared at her son, fangs poking out of her lips as she giggled, Naruto muttering on how hyper the woman was.

"Well hello, son. How was _your_ morning?"

"Just peachy, kā-chan…" Naruto muttered, biting on cooked fish.

"Aww, come on kid, don't be like that!" Matatabi moaned after her son. "You know I was kidding about the whole 'burning all ramen' thing, right? Right?"

"Yeah… like how I believed that Kurama no-occhan was a girl until a few years ago…"

"Th-that was only a joke Gyūki and I made up! It's not like Nī-sama deserved it either!"

"All he did was accidentally burn all your sushi stash into nothing but ash…"

"Exactly! That needs punishment!"

The younger blonde deadpanned at his mom before gazing at the clock. Eyes widening in shock, the blonde quickly stuffed himself, bluntly ignoring the disappointing scolds from his mom, and quickly dashed for the door.

"Oh man, I'm late!" He puts on his shoes. "I'm going, Mom! Try not to get tempted by fish again today! It's bad enough Kokuō-no-Onēchan can be lured in by carrots and cigar, I don't wanna be the one to have to fish you two out again!"

"ONE TIME! Just that _one_ time, and no one let's go of it!"

Naruto merely laughs heartily before leaving the household. Matatabi huffs as she listens for the door to close before adopting a more saddened face. She sighs, gazing at one of the many pictures decorating the opposite wall, more in particular, the picture with several different symbols.

"Don't make that sad face, it doesn't suit you…"

"Uwaaaah!" Matatabi yelps, looking back to see Kurama deadpanning as he takes another munch on the left over fish. "Onī-sama! How many times do I have to tell you NOT to sneak up on me!"

"Meh, lost count," The red head answers. He glares, "I'm still pissed off that you and Gyūki tricked Naruto into thinking that I was a woman…"

The bluenette stifles a laugh. "Not my fault you look feminine with that long red hair."

"Says the one with two tails…"

"Are you ever going to stop deciphering us by our tails?"

"Has hell frozen over yet?"

"…"

"…"

"Muh, Onī-sama so mean…"

"Don't pout either, doesn't suit that face…" Kurama deadpans again, gulping down another bowl of rice. Reaching for the spicy cabbage, he continues with a slight pause, "So… any changes since then?"

This time, Matatabi adopts a more serious look to go with the slightly saddened eyes. Sighing once, she says, "No. Ever since that incident, Naruto-kun still hasn't regained his memories. He doesn't remember anything. Nothing about the Shinobi, about the War, his previous life, nothing. It's taking me and Rias-chan all we can to make sure he doesn't find out about the Devils and Angels… Something tells me that that statue is the cause…"

Kurama stares into space. Fish meat and bones are then crushed between canine teeth. "Good thing then. The reason why we all agree with this plan was to give Naruto the life he deserves. A life away from the fighting and the supernatural."

The bluenette laughs. "You can take tiger out of the jungle, but not the jungle out of the tiger."

Kurama scoffs. "Figures you'll use a cat-themed metaphor…"

"Did Lucifer-dono find anything yet?"

The red head shakes his head. "Nah, while the statue is under heavy surveillance (and by heavy surveillance, I meant me), that red-headed sis-con still can't find the 'Eye' of the Old Man…"

A second sigh comes from Matatabi. "The 'Eye' and the 'Body' of Chichiue's…"

"Sasuke and Naruto…"

"How long has it been…?"

"…" Kurama narrows his eyes. "… Far too long…"

* * *

(Kuō Academy)

Naruto jogged all the way to school, tears of sweat beading upon his forehead as he searched around the crowd of students. Ignoring the staring glances from his admirers, a pair of soft small hands suddenly covered his face. Two soft melons leaned onto his back as a soft voice whispers, "Guess who?"

Naruto smiles, lifting the hands out of the way as he turns around, greeted by bright red hair. Smiling brighter, he brushes his lips against the girl he would gladly live his life for over and over. "Mornin' Rias…!"

Rias Gremory giggles at the kiss. "Good morning, Naruto!"

"HYAAAAHH! Rias-onē-sama and Naruto-onī-sama!"

"The Perfect Couple of Kuō Academy!"

"Dammit, Ōtsutsuki!"

"Taking Rias-ane-san for yourself!"

"Die, Ōtsutsuki!"

Naruto groans at the sudden party. "Still can't figure out how you can deal with all this, Rias…"

"Fufu, it's simple, really."

Naruto scoffs. "Simple, yeah… simple for you, maybe…"

"Ara ara, it appears I've been bluntly ignored."

Naruto grinned weakly at the raven head behind himself and Rias. "Sorry sorry, Akeno. But y'know how I can't stand sadist. Masochist I may be, but I prefer to be on the top…"

"Ara ara? Me, a sadist? I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean, Naruto-kun."

Rias and Naruto deadpans at her as a majority of the males sneers at the blonde for insulting the other "Onē-sama" of Kuō. Himejima Akeno continues to smile as the couple look at each other. Rolling their eyes, they say at the same time, "Yeah, sure, whatever you say, Akeno…"

"B-buchō, not you too!?"

Rias giggles, "Relax, Akeno, we're just kidding."

A grinning Naruto only serves to prove the red head's statement.

"Moh, the two of you are such jerks…!"

Naruto laughs, nodding at another blonde as the Gentle Prince of Kuō walks up to the group alongside with Cute Mascot of Kuō. "Sup, Kiba!"

"Naruto-senpai, a pleasure," Yūto Kiba greets his upperclassman as the white haired girl immediately grabs Naruto's hand and places it on top of her hair. Smiling at the girl, Naruto ruffles her hair, "Mornin' Koneko-chan!"

"Senpai…" Tōkō Koneko mumbles, a fresh blush on her face. Rias scowls at her club member as she watches Naruto show his unique affection to the young freshman.

"Damn Koneko, getting all fresh with Naruto…" She bites her fingernails as Koneko strikes a victory pose at the group. The rest of the group merely laughs along as Naruto continues to scratch the back of where Koneko's hidden ears are.

As the group continued to interact, a certain red head was watching from afar. Crimson eyes soften at the view of Naruto happily interacting with his peers. The figure sighs.

"Say, Naruto… are you, happy? Happy with this new life you have?"

Kurama looks into the sky. "I hope you are. You deserve it, after all…"

* * *

A/N: Something I've thought up of after reading Volume 1 of _**High School**** DxD**_ manga a few months back. Since then, I've read countless (not really) of fanfictions, most in particularly crossovers between _**DxD** _and other series, such as _**BLEACH**_, **_NARUTO_ **and occasionally **_Fairy_ _Tail_**.

Now, I'm not that far into the _**DxD**_ story, but I know enough from the many fanfiction as well as Wikia giving some extra info in case I need it. That does not mean that the story I will write will be perfect. In any case, it'll be far from perfect, because perfect is NOT what I want. And before anyone says anything: yes, yes Issei will be in the story; no, I will not steal Issei's harem away from him (he'll keep at least some of them); yes there will be other _**NARUTO**_ characters; no, I will not be neglecting _**I'm Not!**_; and finally, the next chapter is already completed, but I will be keeping my focus on _**I'm Not!**_ so expect irregular updates from _**The Progenitor**_.

* * *

(Long long time ago, in a land far far away…)

Silence reigned the whole warzone as everyone, who have just escaped their nightmarish coffin (so to speak), stared into the crater that replaced the area that three people fought.

It still burned in their memories. First was the moon brightening up the night sky before being taken into the roots of the Holy Tree. Then dreams broke into their mind before it ended the same way. Waking up from their precious dreams of lies as the hero of their war fought alongside with the international criminal against the god that threatened their peace. It was sudden. All so sudden. The hero, with the help with the criminal, suddenly used an unknown technique even to their five leaders before a huge light exploited the whole area. A loud "boom" resounded the air, the sound wave thus creating shock waves to knock every soldiers off their feet.

The ending conclusion was the gaping crater just where the large tree was, just where the three warriors fought, just where hope and despair fought.

No one moved.

No one dared to make a sound.

The four resurrected leaders of a once destroyed village stared in awe at what happened.

The five leaders of the great villages had nothing to say, or rather, cannot even comprehend.

The generations of soldiers, both old and current, were flabbergasted.

"What… happened…?"

It took only one sentence. One group of words that would then resound a worldwide chaos that would last for decades. Chaos that was given birth from the dreams for peace by a single man. And this chaos will soon give birth to a peace that would last for centuries and beyond.

Rejoice, oh great sage of the toads.

Rejoice, oh mighty man of seduction and eroticism.

Rejoice, oh dreamer of peace.

Rejoice, oh Jiraiya.

Rejoice for peace has come.

Rejoice.

Peace… has fell upon the world.

_**Rejo****ice…****…**_


	2. Prologue: The Hidden Side of the Pervert

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Yes, today, i shall be going full throttle cause school's out till January!

Not Much, but it's the thoughts that counts!

On to the story!

* * *

祖たるもの –The Progenitor–

* * *

Chapter Two: Prologue – The Hidden Side of the Pervert「序章 ‐ スケベの隠れた側」

* * *

Hyōdō Issei was an interesting young man. In an outsider's opinion, he was nothing but a pervert who was open about his love for feminine breasts and nudeness. Even to his parents, Issei appears to be a pervert, the bane of all humanity. This, of course, was all in the faults of one drunken old man, proclaiming about the so called "Blessings of Boobs". As a young boy, Issei took interest to this old man's praising that he too took upon the mantle of boob-ism. Disgusted by this behavior, everyone turned their backs onto Issei in a blink of an eye. Not that the brunette cared anyhow.

In a certain blonde's perspective, however, Issei was just another misunderstood young man. Sure his perverseness was annoying as hell, but underneath it all, he was a man of honor.

It was revealed to Naruto one day when he spotted the pre-"Perverted Trio of Kuō Academy" peeking at the girls' basketball team changing. Annoyingly disturbed by this, Naruto watched with slight satisfaction at the boys being caught red handed before he noticed something even more interesting.

It was the event showing Issei allowing his friends to escape while he sacrificed himself to be the scapegoat. In Naruto's eyes, that took guts and dedication. If Issei only found a proper friend, that dedication would've went to something a little more… not related to womanly breasts.

Taking this into mind, Naruto, although being a year older than Issei, for lack of a better word, "stalked" the young middle schooler throughout the year. And true to his hypothesis, Naruto found Issei to be a very interesting man. A man who was, not only thoughtful, but also loyal and honest. It almost broke Naruto's heart in half to see Issei being treated so unjustified, and yet he was still able to smile and proclaim his love at the same time.

His mind made up, the next year, Naruto greeted Issei like an old friend.

Which, by the way, took first place in Kuō Academy's Most Biggest Shocking Moments.

Ever…

… of all time.

* * *

(Last Year…)

"Yo, Issei! How's it going!?"

The brunette first year, along with his two friends, Matsuda and Motohama, all stared in shock and awe as one of the two "Princes of Kuō Academy" walked up to them, apparently greeting one of their members as if they were good old friends.

"O-Ōtsutsuki-senpai!? Wh-wh-wh-what are you-!?" Issei began as Naruto walked closer, apparently ignorant to the chaos around him.

"NOOOO! Onī-sama, don't fraternize with that pervert!"

"You perverts, if you defile Onī-sama, I'll castrate you!"

Paling at the sudden attention, the three started to scoot away from the blonde, only to have said-blonde suddenly latch onto Issei.

"Se-senpai!?"

"Relax, Issei! I just wanna talk with ya for a sec!" Turning his attention to the other two, Naruto questions, "Yo, mind if I borrow Issei for a second!?"

Awestruck by the blonde's sudden question, the bald and glasses-wearing perverts could only stand and nod. The bald one, Matsuda, slowly nodded, "S-sure…"

Gesturing to shoo them away, Motohama, the one wearing glasses, continues, "G-go on ahead, S-senpai…"

Lightly glaring at them at the sudden betrayal, Issei could only shiver in fear as Naruto laughs. "Ahahaha, come on, you guys! Call me Naruto! I'm not biggie with all that honorifics thing, so no need for the formalities, got it?"

Not bothering to wait for an answer, the blonde then drags Issei away, ignoring the calls from his admirers.

* * *

"Alright Issei," Naruto suddenly says, letting go of the brunette in one of the empty hallways. "There's something I wanna ask about you-…"

"I'm sorry!"

Whatever the response Naruto was waiting for, having the guy he literally dragged over suddenly falling to his knees and bowing with an apology wasn't it. "E-eh…?"

"I'm sorry for being a pervert! It was me! I confess! While the upperclassmen were getting ready for physical education, I peeked at Rias-onē-sama and Akeno-onē-sama and the other girls changing!"

"Huh!? Wait, no…! That's not what I-… wait a minute, you peeked…?" Naruto quickly changed from surprise to slight understanding before quickly getting angry at the sudden confession. It is also good to let it be known that Naruto was quite possessive. It explained how overly protective he was over his mother before getting together with Rias, as the blue-headed, appeared-to-be-widower looking way younger than she looked, many boys running on their hormones sought out for her. This, of course, snapped the little piece of string holding Naruto's peace of mind as he would protect his mother from left and right. This in turn, had the males watching their backs while trying to fantasize about doing naughty things with the bluenette.

Who can blame them from being traumatized? The last time a guy was caught fantasizing about getting it on with the older Ōtsutsuki, he was sent straight to the hospital for months. And after Rias and Naruto both confessed their feelings to each other, that same possessive aura Naruto has seemed to have moved onto Rias, marking her off the market, both literally and figuratively.

"HIIIIIEEE! I'm sorry! I'll accept any punishment! Just don't kill meeeheeheeheeee!"

Glaring at the pathetic form of the young man, Naruto tried to quell his anger, if only to get to the matter at hand. Groaning, the blonde pinched in between his eyes. "Aggh, I'll kill you later… but for now, there's something else I want to talk about…"

"Then…!" Issei shivered even harder. "I-is it about me accidentally looking up Ōtsutsuki-san's skirt when she tripped and I went to help her…?"

Silence reigned the hallways as Naruto suddenly cracked his knuckles, his eyes red in anger. "You… WHAT…?"

"I'm sorry! It was an accident! I only intended to help her! I didn't mean to look up her skirt!" Issei blurted out. "I didn't mean to look at her silky legs, and sexy thighs and-… you know what, I never really took Ōtsutsuki-san to wear that kind of underwear…"

"You… you… you…" Naruto couldn't even finish his own sentence, settling with glaring at the shivering brunette as hard as he could.

"I'M SORRY!"

"Gah! Goddamit, here I am trying to be a friend, and then you lump all this on me!" Naruto roared, grabbing his head in frustration. "Damn you, why'd you have to be so perverted!"

"Shut up!" Issei shot back. "Don't blame me trying to embrace a man's dream! Breasts a every man's dream! Oppai is the land of heaven!"

"Don't talk about breasts like that, dammit!"

"Like you're one to talk! You already have two pairs of heavenly mounds waiting for you- ACK!"

"You telling me to get it on with my mom and girlfriend at the same time…!?" Naruto growled as Issei began apologizing again.

Naruto then inhaled, before exhaling. Calming himself down with the breathing technique he was taught by his mom's older sister (which was ironic, as she is known to be a heavy smoker), Naruto slowly let go of Issei. Confused at this turn of events, Issei watched as Naruto struggled to keep his temper in.

"Gah, we're getting _so _off topic here…" Naruto muttered to himself.

"Senpai…?"

Issei flinched as a finger jabbed itself in front of his face. Following the finger to the hand, then to the forearm and all the way to the shoulder, Issei found himself looking face to face with Naruto. And not just any old Naruto, but an _angry_ Naruto. Gulping at what might happen next, Issei forced himself to get ready for any beating he will receive.

"Look, I know we got off a… _weird_ start…" Ok, so it's not a perfect way to start another conversation, but it's a start.

"H-hai…"

"But I've been watching you for a while."

Cue pause.

"S-senpai… th-that kind of sounds like you're a sta-…"

"Sh-shut up, you erokōhai!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Gah, what I meant it that whenever I see you, which is totally random and not connected in _any_ way, I see you giving out a helping hand and being nice to people, especially foreigners! Although the ratio between male to female is rather odd, as you'd rather help a girl than a boy, but that's beside the point!" Naruto continues, throwing away a chart of how many males and females Issei has helped over the year, the females far over weighting the males.

"The point is that, why are you, who is well known to be a first-class pervert, the scum below scum, and so on and so forth… so willing to help others when it's none of your business!?"

"But then, if I don't do it, who will?"

The answer was so blunt and so honest, that Naruto was rendered speechless for the third time in his life. Gulping the saliva that took the time to gather in his mouth, the popular blonde spoke as bullets of sweat rained down his face.

"You… are one hell of a bastard…"

"EH!?"

* * *

A/N: Alright, so I got this second chapter out quicker than I thought I would...

But that's besides the point! It's Christmas! So I thought, why the fuck not?

But then, I reread a few chapters that I already worked on and found that I had to heavily retype one of the chapters. So it really might take some time before I upload any chapters for _**The Progenitor**_.

On the other hand, I have another writer's block for _**I'm Not!**_, so expect some delay on that as well.

On another hand, I found out that the next _**Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4**_ will be out next year for PS4 ONLY!

WHAT DA FAKKU!?

I only got a PS3 so I can't even play the game! Currently, I'm saving up to buy the system, but to hell what everybody else says about the Xbox one! I'mma gonna get that PS4, and I'm gonna get it! Granted, it's only a pre-owned, but that's besides the point (cause really, who the duck wants to buy a system for 399.99? That's crazy talk!)

So yeah, I may, or may not, get a PS4 next year January or February, depending on my mood and paycheck.

Other then that, expect more chapters later on, in the year 2015! OOOOOOOOOOHHHH


	3. Prologue: To Believe

祖たるもの –The Progenitor–

* * *

Chapter Three: Prologue – To Believe「序章 ‐ 信じて」

* * *

It was just another normal day as Naruto walked down the hallway. Ignoring the cries of his admires and haters screaming for his attention and death, the blonde merely waved to a selected few who he was friends with, most who are part of the Student Council; the president who is a good friend of Rias' as well as Naruto's. However, Naruto's goal isn't greeting his friends, but to the top of the school building.

Opening the door to the rooftop, Naruto grin grew wider, spotting his girlfriend already starting with her lunch. Seeing the redhead engrossed with her bento, the blonde sneaks toward her. Rias squeaked when Naruto gently wraps his arms around her neck.

"Sup, Rias, missed ya!"

"Naruto! Stop surprising me like that!"

"Can't help it," The blonde confesses, "You're just so cute when you're flustered!"

The next heir to the family flushes deeply as she sinks herself into Naruto's warmth. Smiling at the warmth, Rias moves slightly to allow Naruto to wrap his legs around her. Naruto merely smiles as he places his own bento onto the cement floor, the girl in his arms opening the bento and snapping the chopsticks into two. Picking up a cute octopus shaped sausage, Rias turns to face her lover and says in a bright voice, "Now, aaaaaahh~"

The blonde complied, opening his mouth to take in the food that Rias offered to him. Naruto licked his lips, taking in the taste before gazing at Rias herself hungrily. The redhead blinked, recognizing the look whenever Naruto was being punished with the "No Ramen" treatment by his mother.

"Want another pie-…"

She squeaked again when Naruto brushes his lips against hers. Rias giggles when Naruto continues to peck his lips among hers. "N-n-naruto~~"

"What~?"

"Stop… Mmh, kissing, mah, me…"

"Come on," Naruto mumbles, licking Rias' lips. Enjoying the feeling of his lover shivering, he continues, "It's fun."

"But, our lunch…"

"We got time…"

Rias simply giggles again, turning to straddle her favorite blonde, wrapping her arms around his neck. The two brush lips again, Rias mentioning, "Bad boy, me thinks that this bad blonde needs to be punished…"

Naruto simply smirks, gazing at Rias' own bluish-green eyes with his blue eyes, countering with, "Well then, Ms. Punisher, let's see you try and break this bad boy…"

Giggling, Rias simply kisses Naruto again.

* * *

Behind the door to the rooftop, Rias' club members were watching the two waste lunch time with making out time. Akeno giggles in her hand, watching the cute couple make out once again as Kiba simply smiles. Koneko, on the other hand, frowns, reaching for her scalp to feel the spot where Naruto would regularly pat her affectionately.

"Buchō, no fair…"

"Arara, is Koneko jealous?"

Akeno's answer was simply Koneko pouting further.

* * *

(Later...)

"Yo Issei!"

Issei blinks, seeing his older classman greet him with a great big wave. "O-Ōtsutsuki-senpai…"

The brunette shrieks slightly as Naruto wraps an arm around him. Taking note of all the sneers around them, Issei tries to break out of the hold he was in. "S-s-senpai, would you mind letting go of me…?"

"Hmm? Why would I do that? Come on, Issei! Let's go somewhere n' hangout!"

"Um, uhh, I-I'm prettty busy tonight, though…"

Naruto grins, "Save the porn for later, dude, let's do some guy bonding time!" Ignoring the staring eyes of his admirers, Naruto continues on with listing what he and Issei can do during their outing; which included, but not limited to, eating ramen, playing video games at the arcade, eating ramen, watching movies at the cinema, eating ramen, reading manga, eating ramen, watching the sun set, eating ramen, karaoke with friends, eating ramen, fishing, and eating ramen. Did he forget to mention eating ramen?

Tears ran down Issei's eyes like river. "I'd rather do that with a girl, senpai…"

"Which we both know would never happen!"

"Senpai, you don't know that!"

The silence Naruto was giving him really unnerved Issei. The so-called "Ultimate Poker Face" that everyone in school called whenever Naruto made that particular face was also creeping him out. Humming, Naruto simply answered, "Hmm, got a point there, Issei… Who knows, there might be a girl out there who can handle your level of ecchi-ness…"

"Exactly!"

Whatever feeling of dread Issei was feeling immediately disappeared after Naruto's confession. It returned with interest when Naruto grinned wider, "Which is why, I'm gonna make sure that never happens!"

"SENPAI~!?"

"I mean, who knows! It could be a totally cute blonde bomb! With a heart of pure gold that nothing she sees in you can never be negative!"

"Ah, that would be nice."

"But of course, that has a ratio of one to… how many people are there on the planet? I don't know, a _bunch_. The thing is, it's so unlikely, it can never happen!"

Seeing a cloud of depression over Issei's head, Naruto could only laugh, dragging the still boy to wherever he was headed. In the meantime, two of Issei's friends (which is debatable) were watching the proud pervert be dragged along for a ride.

"Poor Issei…"

"His sacrifice will not be in vane…"

"…"

"…"

"Wait, what 'sacrifice'?"

* * *

The sky was colored in deep navy blue as the stars shined through the darkness. And for one single seventeen year old blonde, laying on his back, facing the stars as he think back on the stories of stars. Why was he laying on the roof of his house instead of the warmth of his bed?

Because Naruto… was restless during the full moon.

Contrary to popular belief, the full moon shines its face upon the earth two days in a row a month (sometimes a month and a week). Why they falsely provided false testaments of the moon, Naruto had no idea. He never bothered to care anyway, being that kind of guy. At the moment, however, Naruto didn't want to think about that. Instead, he would rather just stare at the moon.

Why was he doing this?

It was because… Naruto had dreams.

Dreams of a world different from this one. Whether it was of a world in the past or in the future or in a totally different plane all together mattered little to him. In the end, it was all about whether or not those dreams were real or not. Dreams of a small little ember who in turn dreamed to burn as bright as a bonfire within the mass forest.

Staring at the moon, Naruto could only dream and wonder.

Soft feet walking across the roof filled his ears. Looking up from his position, Naruto saw an upside down Rias walking to him in her nightgown. The girl smiles before sitting next to him. Naruto chuckles, "How do you always find me…?"

"This is the highest place in your house, after all," The redhead answers. "You always did like high places…"

"I did, huh…?"

The girl leans back until she was laying right besides her lover, her head resting upon the blonde's shoulder as a pillow. The two then laid, content with their positions, as they stared into the night sky.

"Hey, Rias?"

"Hmm?"

"After we get rid of that arranged marriage thing you got with Riser…"

"Yes?"

"And after we graduate from high school and all…"

"Yes…?"

"Let's get married."

Whatever Naruto was going to say, asking for her hand wasn't what she expected. Rias was speechless beyond thinking and words. The boy from long time ago. The boy who suddenly dropped into her lap out of nowhere, the same boy who became her first (male) friend, was asking her hand in marriage? Tears struggled to escape her eyes as Rias stared at her boyfriend in awe and wonder. Feeling the girl shivering, Naruto turned to see Rias about to cry.

"H-huh!? D-did I say something wrong!? H-hey, don't start crying on me, Rias!"

"Pffhahahaha…" Rias started giggling as Naruto began to calm down. "R-rias…?"

"D-dummy, hahaha, I'm not sad!" Smiling brightly as she snuggled closer to Naruto, Rias replied, "I'm happy! Happy that you want to help me with Riser, happy that you still want to be with me, happy that you want to marry me, happy that you love me!"

Naruto grins, hugging the girl, "Of course I love you! Never in my life will I ever _not_ think about you, Rias!"

The couple share a kiss as Rias rests her head upon Naruto's shoulder with a slight frown on her face. Despite what Naruto said reassured and lifted a huge weight off her shoulder, it still didn't change the fact that Naruto was still… _human_.

Feeling his lover's discomfort, Naruto turns to her, "What's wrong, Rias?"

"Eh? N-nothing!" Rias tried to comfort Naruto. It proved useless as Naruto seemed to be able to sense the girl's discomfort. Frowning a bit at the white lie, he pressed on, "Seriously, Rias, is something bothering you?"

Seeing the blonde's resolved eyes to see what was wrong, Rias hesitantly released her worries. "I'm just… worried…"

"'Bout what?"

"Well, Riser is strong. _Really_ strong. You know how my family works, Naruto, they would have these games that would determine who is stronger than the other…" Rias began, seeing Naruto nod. "And, well, it appears that Riser has already won several games… I'm worried that-…"

"That I might lose and you'll lose me forever…" Naruto finishes for her. Seeing Rias nod slowly, the blonde groans.

"Idiot~"

"Eh?"

"You really think I'm gonna lose to that asshole?"

"Eh!? N-no, I'm confident you'll win! It's just that-…!"

"Then don't second guess my abilities, Rias! Sure, I'm not the strongest man in the world, but even for a second, I will be if it means breaking that engagement!" Naruto proclaims, forcing Rias to look at him. "If he breaks my arms apart, then I'll kick him! If he breaks off my legs, that I'll just bite him! If he rips my head off, I'll just glare at him to death! If my eyes get gouged off, then I'll curse him to death!" Gripping the girl's forearms tightly, he declares, "No matter what, I'm not giving up!"

"But I don't want to lose you!"

Rias shot back, pushing Naruto to the roof in order to lean over him. Her red hair draped over the two like silk curtains as the two stare at each other. Cerulean blue eyes stared back at the greenish blue eyes, both unwavering. "If I lose you… than I'll lose myself…"

The girl rests her head onto the man's chest. "If I lose you… then I'd rather die than give myself to Riser…"

Moments passed before Naruto sighed, saying, "Do you believe me?"

"Yes."

The blonde smiles, leaning forward to kiss Rias in the forehead, "Then don't worry about it."

"But, but…"

"Y'know, Rias?"

"Wh-what-…"

The redhead peeps when Naruto kisses her. "Give up telling me to give up!"

Rias ogled at Naruto grinning. Huffing, Rias smiles, "Aren't you stubborn, you idiotic buffoon…!"

The blonde grins wider, hugging Rias, "But I'm _your_ stubborn idiotic buffoon!"

Giggling, Rias answers, "Yes, yes you are…"

And the two proceeds to sleep under the night sky, snuggling together for warmth.

* * *

A/N: Happy 2015 peoplz! So I thought I'd give you guys a bit of a teaser (not really) and uploaded this baby up!

Not much, but it should quench you guys' thirst for now.

Moving on!

Okay, so I gave it a lot of thought over who I should give Asia to... Issei? or Naruto?

You guys reviewing to give Asia to Naruto isn't helping either.

So, I flipped a coin (that way, you assholes can't say that I'm being bias). It was heads.

...

Who was heads again? Oh yeah.

Sorry guys, Issei gets Asia. Although, I will admit, Naruto and Asia do look cute together. Either way, this barely changes much in the story. Since it's still in the alpha stages, I can still change a lot of stuff. Believe me, even after months of planning, I'm still changing very little things here and there.

So yeah, in the HDxD, I understand up to the Young Devils Meeting (which is all the super rookies of the devils meeting up and stuff); from Issei's first days as a devil, to the Fallen Angels, to Riser, and then to Excalibur. But from there, it gets a little hazy (still don't get how the trip to Kyōto and the School Festival fits into all this...). And then the Promotion Test.

That one got me like pizza with extra spiciness.

Oh, and sorry bout messing up with Matatabi's hair coloring (just fixed it). I originally had her blonde, after all, but figured that blue matches better.

Anyway, still working my way through the HDxD, still on Volume 3 of the manga BTW, but I should be able to get caught up to recent events, hopefully.

Toodles!


	4. Prologue: The Priestess

祖たるもの –The Progenitor–

* * *

Chapter Four: Prologue – The Priestess「序章 - 巫女のもの」

* * *

The day he first met Himejima Akeno was the exact same day he found out she was the perfect example of a sadist. It was all so sudden. Rias suddenly barged into his house, shoving another girl into his face, declaring that the girl was going to be part of her future club in high school or whatever.

It _really_ reminded him of this anime he watched a few days back.

As greetings were introduced, Naruto suddenly grew an ahoge and took a _really_ large step back. Taking no notice of the cowlick, the girls gazed at Naruto with a confused face.

The reason never really showed itself to Rias about why Naruto would so readily place a good distance between him and her Queen. Not until the day on their first mission.

The day after their first mission, Naruto, who noticed that the two have left for the day but never really questioned, took notice of her pale face and bluntly deadpanned, "Told you so…"

After that day, however, Naruto's been finding the rather well endowed girl follow after him with a face so intense that it often made him mistake that she wanted his soul or something. It really did scare him, being scared of ghosts, and the girl having a rather pale complexion, it spooked the heebie jeebies out of him.

Although, for some reason, Naruto had the feeling that Akeno was doing this, not for the sake of creeping him out, but for the sake of quenching whatever pain she was hiding inside of her.

Whatever the case may be, Naruto swore to help her out with any problems she had.

First things first, he must survive the living epitome of a pure sadist.

* * *

"Naruto-kun~!"

Shivers ran down Naruto's spine as he hesitantly, and reluctantly, turned to see a certain classic example of a Yamato Nadeshiko and immediately shrieked… in his head.

"Y-yo… sup, Akeno…"

"Ara ara, what's wrong, Naruto-kun? You look like you've seen a ghost!"

Good thing she never found out about his previous fear of ghosts. Boy did Rias never let him live it down. Thankfully, that fear subsided when Naruto met something that scared him even more… actually, he's still scared of ghosts, just not in the same magnitude as it was years ago. That certainly took out one of the many ways Akeno could… torture or maim him with…

"Ahahaha, d-do I…?" Naruto sheepishly mentions, scratching the back of his head. "S-so, did you want something?"

"Ara ara, do I need a reason to see my Buchō's future husband?"

Ignoring the sudden cries of the male underclassmen around them, Naruto flushed deeply. "Sh-she told you about that, huh…?"

"Oh, she told me, alright. The fact that she walked into the clubroom with such a bright smile on her face told me _everything_ I needed to know~, ufufufu~…"

See!? This is why Naruto always tries to stay at _least_ 1.5 meters (approximately 5 feet) away from the sadistic girl. Let it be known that while Naruto could be a little masochistic, he wasn't to the point that he would look for a sadist to do it for him. No, while he was a masochist, he was also the kind of guy who likes to take control… maybe…

Whenever he and Rias were having one of their… heavy petting… he was always the one who got the dominance in the fight. Naruto really _did_ enjoy watching Rias squirm under his arms.

Huh, guess he was a bit sadistic himself… you learn something new every day.

"Ahahaha I see…" Naruto mutters, seeing Issei walk by. "Ah, hey look, it's Issei! OI~, Issei!"

The brunette suddenly flinches, seeing the blonde before turning to run. Said blonde gets ready to run himself. "Sorry, Akeno! Gotta run, I have something to talk to Issei about! Later!"

And in a yellow flash, the blonde was gone. The ex-fallen angel pouts, folding her arms under her bosoms, ignoring the stares from her surroundings. "Aww~, but I wanna play with Naruto-kun too~…"

It never really did bother the young angel-turned-devil about why Naruto always ran away from her. What _did_ bother her was exactly _how_ did Naruto know that she was a sadist? It always nagged in her mind, how did Naruto find out? He's not even an angel or a devil or a yōkai. Naruto was simply a regular human… with a yōkai as a mother. Scratch that, an _adopted _yōkai mother. Back in the day, she wasn't that much of a sadist as she was today, but to see the boy seeing so far ahead to see her becoming the perfect example of a sadist, it still brought her into awe.

A small sadistic smirk brings itself under Akeno's small hand, "Ufufufu, I just can't wait until I have my turn… just you wait, Naruto-kun, Buchō can't hold you forever, ufufufufu~…"

* * *

Another shiver ran down Naruto's spine as he caught up to Issei.

_"Oh god, I have a feeling that my life's in forfeit in the near future…!"_

* * *

A/N: Guess I'll say it right now before you all start to flame me...

For the next set of chapters until the ninth one, everything is gonna be Prologue after Prologue after Prologue.

Call it what you will, but I wanted to start off differently than any other stories who started off right off the bat.

So in case you guys start to rage on me and start a mob, don't worry, wait another... hmm... five chapters, then it'll be the main start and lime light for the story.

So sorry if you guys want more, but this is what I want, and nobody can get me to change that. You guys can bitch around and rage hell on me, but no matter what, I'm gonna continue this. You can even unfavorite if you want (though it will leave a gaping hole in my heart), and that won't even faze me.

To tell the truth, this way, I'm given more time to finalize the story line and set it up so that I won't make any mistakes in the near future.

Besides, this is only to get rid of the writer's block I got for the _**I'm Not!**_ series.

Back to the story, this was a prologue of Naruto's interaction with Akeno. And yes, Naruto doesn't like sadists, sadly.

Next up is gonna be Koneko's turn, so please enjoy this freshly baked cookies while I get to the next prologue!

Thanks!


	5. Prologue: The Cat

祖たるもの –The Progenitor–

* * *

Chapter Five: Prologue – The Cat「序章 ‐ 猫ちゃんのもの」

* * *

Tōjō Koneko was… for a lack of better word, quiet.

She was silent as the night, although that usually contrasts with her white hair. Her height was also shorter than any girls her age and definitely, for some reason, had the most tightest ass he's ever felt.

Not that Naruto would ever intentionally touch it, really; usually it was Koneko who would sit on his lap, waiting to be patted or scratched.

Come to think of it, Koneko _really_ reminded him of cats… and his mom.

Other than that, however, Koneko had probably the most strongest sweet tooth Naruto has ever seen. Adding with her almost emotionless, yet cute, face, it clicked something in Naruto's head and immediately he took a great liking to her. Much to Rias and her club members' surprise, the short girl returned the affection.

If Naruto were to have his way, he would've had Koneko wear cat ears whenever the two were in the same room (yes, he has that kind of fetish).

Hmm, imagining Koneko with white cat ears and tail…

Somehow, that image reminded Naruto of that white kitten who always came around his and his mom's house along with that black cat. A chuckle from the blonde.

What were the chances that that kitten and Koneko were one and the same? Hah! Least that won't happen, right?

… right?

* * *

"Senpai…"

"WHOA!" Naruto yelped, jumping a bit before turning to see his lovely underclass girl. Putting the school issued slippers into his shoe locker, the blonde smiles. "Ah, Koneko-chan!"

Immediately, Koneko grabbed his hand and placed it on top of her head. Smiling at the gesture, the blonde began to rub it, knowing that she liked it near the scalp. Brushing his fingers over to the side, Koneko resisted the urge to purr when Naruto began to rub just behind her hidden cat ears. Her eyes shot up, though, when Naruto began to curl his fingers, scratching just where it was most sensitive, and she had to consciously stop herself from yelping at the sudden wave of pleasure.

Naruto, on the other hand, had to stop himself from blushing at Koneko trying not to nuzzle into his hand, a big blush on her face.

Ignoring the cries from his fellow classmen, Naruto was more focused on what he was hearing from the girl he was petting rather than the people around him. Was that a small meow he heard just now?

Naruto twitched an eye, when Koneko began grasping his shirt, trying very hard not to pant as a dark blush spread across her face. Snuggling into his body, Koneko mewled again

Some time has passed before Naruto nudged the little girl. Unsurprisingly, the cat-girl refused to move. Clearing his throat, trying to get rid of the pressure he was feeling from the stares of his fellow school mates, Naruto tried to urge the white haired girl to let go.

"K-koneko-chan, umm, n-now isn't the best time to be-…!"

"Mmh…" The girl once again surprised the crowing students when she hugs the blonde, her short arms trying to wrap themselves around Naruto's torso. Tightening her little fists into her older upperclassman's shirt, she mewled, "No."

"So straightforward as always…" Naruto mulled out as the guys around him began to curse his existence for trying to pamper the young girl. "You're just like mom in that sense…"

Twitching her cat ears in annoyance but making sure that her beloved senpai wouldn't see it, Koneko looked up, forcing Naruto to flinch when he saw her annoyed expression. Knowing completely well that Naruto could read expressions even from an expressionless person, Koneko continued to glare, wanting an explanation why she reminded Naruto of his own mom.

"W-well," Naruto began hesitantly, "Sometimes, when her job gets a bit tough on her, she would always ask me to scratch her hair like her husband would have." Koneko simply raised a brow, wondering about the poor excuse that Matatabi created to have her adopted son scratch her hair. For as long as Koneko knew the older cat, the woman never had a husband, nor did she had any interest of gaining one.

It just proved how gullible her adored upperclassman was.

How cute.

Nevertheless, the first year student was starting to get rather jealous of her rival for Naruto's cat affections. After all, even if they were able to meet nearly every day of the week, Matatabi had a greater advantage, being his mother and all. It wasn't every day, after all, that one gets to meet a human who has such a brightening and warmth chakra aura within him.

Needless to say, she got addicted to the feeling.

It probably didn't help that stupid Gya-kun stole the right to be the blonde's self-proclaimed younger sibling.

"No."

"Hmm?" Naruto questioned, having heard his underclassman mutter out a denial. Flinching at the sudden glare from the cute girl, he nearly steps back in fright when Koneko suddenly grabs his right hand and forces it onto her scalp.

"Senpai's hand, mine."

And chaos ensues.

"Ōtsutsuki, you bastard!"

"Forcing yourself on Koneko-chan!? How could you!?"

"You already have Rias-onē-sama, and now you're cheating on her!?"

"DIE, Ōtsutsuki!"

Twitching his eye while petting Koneko at the same time, Naruto could only moan and groan at the sudden attention. Promising to later shut the jealous school boys up, Naruto looked at the girl he was petting.

"You're not making my life any easier, y'know that…"

Koneko simply looks at him and smirks so lightly, Naruto had to look closely to see it.

* * *

The mother and son combo groan as they slumped onto the dining table in the middle of the living room.

"Tough day?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Same…"

"What happen?"

"Damn customers try to get hussy with me while purchasing some products…"

"I'll deal with them tomorrow."

"Thank you, Naruto-kun."

"No problem…"

"And you?"

"Rough day at school."

"I see…"

The two sighs again, settling with the silence. Matatabi smiles weakly, turning to Naruto.

"Neh, Naruto…"

"Hmm?"

"Pat my head, will you?"

Naruto groans. "Again? You're not a little kid, y'know Kā-chan…"

"Please?"

Naruto groans louder. Lifting his hand to pet his mom, he stops. Matatabi blinks as her son stands up, walk around her, and sits on her right side. He then lifts his left hand up and pats her. Letting herself loose to feel the magical hands of her son, she asks, "Why'd you move for?"

Naruto flushes lightly, "Koneko-chan called dibs on my right hand for some reason…"

"Koneko-chan did?"

"Yep…"

"…"

"…"

"She really is like a cat, just like I thought."

"Like you're not?"

"Ahahaha, good point."

The mother-son duo then went back to silence, content with being in each other's presence.

* * *

A/N: And that completes chapter five of this series. Almost done with the prologue, folks! Just hang on for a bit longer!

And yes, every Devil knows that the Bijū are that, Bijū. Though the Devils also think that the Bijū are also Yōkai. It makes sense, after all, that five of the Bijū are modeled after Yōkai. And because of this, the Devils believe that the reason why Matatabi took Naruto in is because of his insane amount of Chakra that is somehow "locked" away.

Either way, many of you have already guessed who's gonna be in the harem. Not gonna lie, I did steal from poor Issei, but for the sake of the story, it must be done! Sorry, Issei.

Other than that, this has been the fifth prologue to _**The Progenitor**_! Hope you'll all enjoy the next few prologues!

Next up is gonna be Kiba's turn!


	6. Prologue: The Knight

祖たるもの –The Progenitor–

* * *

Chapter Six: Prologue – The Knight「序章 - 騎士のもの」

* * *

When Naruto met Yūto Kiba for the first time, the first thing that came to his mind was nostalgia. That, and for some reason, Naruto wanted to save the younger blonde from something. What it was, Naruto had absolutely _no_ idea.

However, whatever it was, it was dark.

The older blonde could practically _feel_ negative emotions spilling out of the apparent gentlemen as if he was tipping a bucket to spill water. Whatever was bothering the young blonde, Naruto didn't like it. Not one bit.

The boy's eyes were so empty, so _hollow_… it shivered Naruto's spine continuously. Then the boy simply smiles such an _empty_ smile and greets everyone with such politeness…

It sickened Naruto.

It sickened him so much he pretty much punched Kiba in the face. The shocked faces on everyone was priceless, much so to Naruto who immediately apologizes. As everyone went forward to help the young blonde up, Naruto, one of the first to help his younger blonde, immediately saw the dark look in Kiba's eyes as he stood up slowly.

Whether it was a dark look of someone who wants to repent or one who wants to destroy, Naruto had no idea, having not learned the difference of it yet. However, one thing Naruto did know was that he could not, _cannot_ let Kiba continue to live with those kind of eyes.

* * *

"Men!"

Naruto raised a brow as he looked towards the gym where the kendō team were having one of their practice sessions. The blonde looked up in compellation. _"Speaking of which, isn't today s'pose to be another of their sessions with Kiba?"_

Whistling a tone, Naruto walked over to the gym's doorway, half-determined to meet with one of his girlfriend's club members. Come to think of it, he _still_ has no idea what they do. All Rias would say was that they were some kind of occult researcher or something along that line. Naruto never really bothered to check nor did he really cared. One part of being in a relationship is to have faith towards your significant other. If Rias can trust him to deal with Riser, then he can trust Rias with an insignificant secret that had little to no meaning to their relationship.

Going back on track, Naruto smiled as he sees his fellow blonde wipe out beads of sweat coming down his face with a wet towel. A group of girl students hovering around the doorway all sighed watching Kiba do his… thing. Whatever that was.

Rolling his eyes over something so trivial, Naruto waved a hand at his underclassman.

"Hey, Kiba!"

"Senpai, how do you do?" Kiba greeted his upperclassman with polite dripping off his voice. Naruto grimaces at the politeness being aimed at him, ignoring the squeals of the female students behind him. Walking over to his fellow blonde, Naruto tosses an ice-cold water bottle.

"Nice work out. You got a lot stronger than when I saw ya."

"What can I say, Senpai? These girls can be a real handful."

Naruto scoffs in a humorous way, not wanting to upset the girls. "Peh, bet they aren't as handful as me."

The silence as soon as he finished that sentence was a bit unnerving, but it all went down the drain when Kiba smiles hesitantly. "No no, the girls were tough, but you were a bit more tougher. I still have the bruises since our last match."

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad, was it?" Naruto asks, now worrying about the overbearing silence that roamed the gym. "I mean sure I rammed ya a bit harder than I expected to, but your counter attack was off the charts!"

Kiba chuckles, the stares now bothering him. "You humble me too much, Senpai. My counter attack barely reached you before I got stabbed again."

"Yeah, well I did get more training than you have… though why did I get the feeling that you were holding back…?"

Kiba kept his silence as Naruto raised a brow. Shrugging, the older blonde simply grinned as he picked up a shinai. "You know, it's actually been a while since we sparred. How about it, Kiba?"

His smile returning, this time an honest one, Kiba picked up another shinai, "I would be glad to have another joust."

Naruto stared. "Dude, this ain't medieval knights. Cool it with the whole gentleman knight thing…"

"Oh. I'm sorry, Senpai."

"Don't worry about it."

Before they could start their spar, however, several thumps were heard as both blondes turned to the room to see a majority of the girls now on their backs, passed out. The only similarity between those who were still conscious and those who were unconscious was the thick red liquid pouring out of their noses. Yellow brows raising, Naruto asked, "What's wrong with them?"

Kiba shrugs, having seen this enough to know that he shouldn't really bother. "I never found out."

Getting back into gear, that gentle smile soon turned sinister as a bloodthirsty grin gleamed back. Blue eyes sharpened and yellow hair bristled. With a single thrust, wooden swords swung against each other with a thwack.

* * *

One thing Naruto found odd was that whenever he was fighting, whether it was a fist fight or a sword fight or a whatever fight, he will be able to read his opponent's thoughts. Not a mind reader, mind you, but rather, Naruto was able to feel the intent of the heart. The reasons for why they fight. The hidden enemy that no one but the wielder is able to see. The true heart of the one who wields such weapons.

Whether it be to gain power to protect or to destroy, Naruto was able to read all of it. Whenever he protected an underclassman against an upperclassman, he was able to read the upperclassman's thoughts of being lonely and need to vent off all that anger and sadness. When he was fighting the local yakuza, he was able to read the thoughts of wanting to protect their beloved hometown from outsiders. When fighting some random idiot, he was able to read the craving for acceptance and belonging.

When fighting Kiba… Naruto was able to feel the sadness and guilt of being the lone survivor. It was a cruel, cruel case of PTSD. Those thoughts then turned to something darker the longer they fought. It first turned to denial, usually what every PTSD patience often experience first. The next was the feeling of wanting and belonging, to find why they were the only ones to be alive when all the people around them died like dogs. The next and usually the last thing Naruto would feel when crossing swords with Kiba was the feeling of vengeance. Kiba wanted justice, and he _craved_ it. He wanted to find the one who brought pain into his world and bring that very enemy to justice.

However, even Naruto, as dimwitted as he was, was able to tell that Kiba's reasons for justice was wrong. That fighting just for the sake of revenge was wrong. Naruto had no idea why, having not dealt with these kinds of feelings before, but for some reason, Naruto just wanted to help Kiba with this same problem. To help the younger blonde from straying from that dark path.

And help him he will.

But not now.

* * *

A/N:

So yeah, that was the Sixth Prologue!

Three more to go! And then it's off to the real chapters!

Keep on waiting folks!

Getting to the story, so now we find the interactions between Naruto and Kiba. Not as descriptive as I would've liked it, but it's enough, I guess...

Took a while for me to get that conversation flowing too, ahahahaha...

Anyway, this was Kiba's Prologue, guys, and now, we move on to the Seventh Prologue!

Next up is Gasper!

* * *

R.I.P Monty Oum; June 22, 1981 - February 1, 2015

Animator

Director

Writer

Screenwriter

Voice Actor

Combat Designer

Battle Choreographer

Inspiration

Brother

Husband

Father (?)

Comrade

Robot

Master Dancer

Assassin

Awesome hair

Mr. Sleepyhead

YouTuber

Creator of RWBY

Quote-Unquote: "Cambodian, Vietnamese, Chinese, Japanese."

Overall lovable buddy

You shall be missed

* * *

Thinking about making a RWBY fic soon... hmmmmmm...


	7. Prologue: The Ghost

祖たるもの –The Progenitor–

* * *

Chapter Seven: Prologue – The Ghost「序章 - 幽霊のもの」

* * *

The first time he's heard of Gasper, the first thing that came to mind was that funny little ghost story he's heard of that came from somewhere in the west. Of course, that'll be everyone's answer to the question "Who's Gasper?"

The real answer to the little question, however, was a little bit… different than what Naruto imagined.

It's been a few years since Rias "adopted", for lack of better word, Akeno, Koneko and Kiba. For a moment, Naruto thought that she was serious about marrying him and having kids in the future. By the gods, he's not ready for that kind of responsibility yet!

However, when first meeting Gasper, Naruto was a little bit confused as to how he was supposed to address the young… cross-dressing boy. Regardless, Naruto tried his best to help his newfound friend, however…

Sometimes, he just keep having odd gaps of memories between times.

…

Is that weird?

* * *

"So how's Gasper doin'?"

Rias blinked at the sudden question.

"That's an odd question out of the blue…" Rias deadpanned before responding with another question, "Although, why the sudden curiosity?"

The blonde grinned, "Hey, if they're your family, then they're just as much of a family to me, too. 'Sides, even I gotta know how my lil cross-dressing brother's doing."

Rias smiled softly, touched that even if he wasn't part of her Peerage that her boyfriend was worried. She remember the good times when Naruto would often try and make time to play with them, even when Matatabi-san was busy. Rias paused, looking at the clock over the chalkboard as the teacher continues to teach. She smiles.

Perhaps…

"Well, if I talked to Onīsama, maybe he'll let us visit him."

Naruto grins, "Really? That's awesome! It's been nearly half a year already! Can't wait to see Gasper again!"

Rias grins, fondling with her other Bishop piece. Perhaps one day… one day she'll have enough control so that Gasper can control himself. And then. They'll all be happy together, her Peerage, Naruto, everyone. Seeing her lover grin like no tomorrow as he patiently waits – for once – for class to finish, Rias couldn't help but feel her grin widen.

* * *

"ONĪCHAAAAAAAAAAN!"

"Whoa!" Naruto yelped as he fell to the ground, a girl latching onto him. Rias blinked before giggling as Naruto tried to have the girl hugging him let go of his torso. What was funnier was the fact that the girl hugging her boyfriend was in fact, a boy.

Yes, the final Bishop of Rias's Peerage is truly the personification of a trap. Not even Hideyoshi-kun from _Baka to Test_can compare to the true trap in front of her. It probably forced favor on Gasper since he preferred to wear girl clothing, whereas Hideyoshi-kun was rather hesitant to even cross-dress.

Pity.

Then again, Hideyoshi-kun will always be Hideyoshi-kun.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down there buddy!" Naruto tried to calm his cute little kōhai as said blonde continued to rub his… her?… head into Naruto's chest.

"Good-for-Nothing Gyakun…" Koneko immediately greeted as she and the rest of the Club members entered the room.

"WAAAAAAHHH! Onīchan, Koneko-chan's being mean to MEEEEEEHEEHEEEEE!" Gasper suddenly cried out as Naruto flinched at the scream. Chuckling as he tried to sit up, Naruto simply patted the young dhampir on the head, trying to calm him… her?… down.

Seeing this, Koneko immediately began glaring at Gasper, rendering him to continue crying in fear. Akeno began chuckling as Kiba smiled. On the other side of the group, Rias smiled at the two reconciled self-proclaimed siblings. Ever since she "adopted" Gasper into the family, Naruto pretty much declared the young dhampir as his new baby brother and did his very best to pamper up Gasper. Koneko, having been the closest to Naruto besides Rias and Sona at the time, threw a rather cute tantrum the moment the declaration was made.

It was rather cute. Well, until Koneko began hanging onto Naruto for a full month. Literally.

Then it just got annoying.

* * *

"Hah! Headshot! Take that, you fuckin' newb!"

"Why is it that every time I play with you, you always change personalities just like that?" Naruto queried as he and Gasper began playing the recently released _Halo 3_. Turning to see Gasper wearing a completely sadistic grin as he, once again, sniper Naruto's avatar in the head, the cross-dressing boy once again celebrated his one-shot-one-hit kill.

"It's not my fault that you suck, Nīchan!" Gasper simply shot back as he cut through his enemy once again with the energy sword in his own avatar's hands.

Rias chuckled weakly as she watched Gasper's personality turn a complete 180. While she wasn't a large fan of the American games that have recently gotten popular (she even heard that there was a group of Americans making a web series out of the _Halo_ games), the redhead knows how much of an internet junkie Gasper was after reviving him. It was on that thought that she bought the recently turned popular Xbox. While not as popular as the PlayStation or Nintendo products in Japan, the American console has started to turn up around here and there. And ever since the release of the _Halo_ series, the console turned into a popular gaming machine.

On the other hand, it was probably best that she puts away the _Dead or Alive_ video game that she bought for Gasper's birthday. Rias doesn't need any more bloody video games to give Gasper a chance to develop any kind of MPD…

"BOOM! Fuck on that rocket launcher!" Gasper screamed in delight as Koneko covered her ears in annoyance of the loud music and sound. Akeno just watched with an interest smile on her face. Naruto on the other hand was simply twitching an eye as he watched himself get blown up yet again.

"You-… Are you teabagging me again!? Dammit Gasper, stop doing that!"

"Owowowowowowow, Ni-nīchan, STOOOHOHOHOOOOP~~~!" Gasper pleaded as his head exploded in pain from the fist digging into his skull.

As Gasper tries to free himself while simultaneously screaming for help, Rias simply giggles in her hand. Truly, these are blessed times she was living in, free from all the war and violence her brother often talked about when he was trying to teach her a lesson when she screwed up or made a mistake. Turning to the rest of her Peerage, Rias sighs in happiness as everyone began to join in on the tangled mess, willingly or not.

Akeno was the first to join, chuckling darkly like she usually does when her S-switch got turned on. The two blondes screamed in fear as they hugged each other, shivering like frightened animals.

Koneko was obviously next, not liking how Gasper was hugging Naruto tightly in fear from Akeno. The girl practically dove in between the two, clapping her hands high above her and pushing through.

Kiba, with that awkward smile of his, tried to be the bystander in all this, but was caught in when Gasper grabbed onto his ankle, tripping him. Rias couldn't help but laugh at the hilarity of it all as the group became a tangling mess of limbs here and there. It wasn't until she noticed Naruto's glinting eye did the laughter stop.

"Oh no. No you don't Narut- NARUTOOOO!"

And with a pull, Rias joined in on the fun.

Sooner or later, the group became a laughing stock of a ball of yarn. Flinching and trying to pull their arms and legs away from the tangle, the students could only stare at each other before laughing out loud.

Awkwardly, Gasper was facing Kiba's ass while the Cazenovia himself was nearly choked by Akeno's arm looped around his neck. Akeno was facing the back of Naruto's hair as the blonde had to look up to avoid seeing Koneko's armpit and breast. Across from him was Rias who had her own twinkling eye. Grinning, Rias leaned in and pecked the blonde on the lips.

Blinking, Naruto asked, "What was that for?"

"For being here," Rias answered simply as Naruto didn't get what the big deal was. The rest of Rias' Peerage simply smiled in agreement when Naruto simply asked,

"Okay then… now, any ideas how to get out of this?"

It would be nearly 4 hours (approximately 3 hours, 48 minutes and 21 seconds) before the group of six untangled themselves from their mess.

* * *

A/N: Happy Belated Valentine's Day folks!

And that was the Seventh Prologue!

I'll be honest, I did copy some parts from another source... I think... I can't remember, actually...

And before anyone retorts: Yes, yes I know that the name's actually Casper, not Gasper, but honestly, this is Naruto. He's bound to mix up something from time to time. This time, it was a ghost's name that he doesn't really care about. The name rhymes too, so meh.

Anywho, that was Gasper's introduction, and needless to say, I actually liked this. Oh, and a quick update on the story line:

I've decided to take out one of the prologues (mostly cause I couldn't think of anything), so that'll be one less chapter until the actual plot begins!

Hope you'll all like the next prologue!

In other news: I've finally finished the plot for _**I'm Not!**_. Now, I only have to fill in the blanks! This is gonna be so much fun if it wasn't for this stupid writer's block I'm having right now! Till then, toodles!

Next up is Sona's turn!


	8. Prologue: The President

祖たるもの –The Progenitor–

* * *

Chapter Eight: Prologue – The President「序章 - 会長のもの」

* * *

Meeting Sōna Sitri has been… an interesting experience.

While meeting her at the same time as meeting Rias, having had landed on said redhead when the two were playing, the personalities of both Naruto and Sōna contrasted.

Sōna was a girl of duty. She placed law above all else (not really, but it's easier to say it that way). Sōna expected no less than the very best, and while perfection wasn't what she got, very best was as close as she would get. She could also be pretty strict when the situation called for it.

Naruto, on the other hand, enjoyed freedom. Many within the Gramory household would even say that he relishes it. He never enjoyed staying in the "stuffy" rooms, as he called it, or trying to stay in one spot for too long. The only reason he'll stick in one spot was to give Rias some form of reassurance during one of her studying sessions.

To put it up simply, Sōna and Naruto rarely saw eye to eye. It was pretty obvious to many people, to be honest. Especially after that one… _incident_. After that one _incident-that-shall-never-be-mentioned_, Rias swore to never again let the two stay in the same room alone.

Ever.

For a long long long loooong time.

* * *

"Ōtsutsuki-san."

"…"

"Ōtsutsuki-san."

"…"

"Ōtsutsuki-san…!"

"…"

"Ōtsutsuki-san!"

"…"

"… You are _honestly_ testing my patience, Ōtsutsuki-_kun_…"

The blonde grins at his perpetrator. "That's the whole point, Sōna!"

A twitch in the eye.

Sōna Sitri, childhood friend to both the Number One Anesan and the Noble Prince in Kuō Academy, rested her head onto her small hand. How many times has Naruto irked her? How many times did Sōna had to restrain this overgrowing annoyance building up inside her? And just how many times did Sōna had to stop herself (or have somebody else stop her) from killing her best friend's boyfriend until hell froze over?

The answer was… who is she kidding? Not even she can calculate the amount of times Naruto annoyed her.

"So anyway," Naruto interrupted her thoughts. "You wanted me for somethin'?"

"Correct," Sōna replied, straightening her glasses. Seeing the clueless innocent eyes from her friend's boyfriend, the raven head could only sigh in slight frustration. Clearing her throat, Sōna continues, "I'm here to ask you about that one assignment we had with art class."

"Hmm…" Naruto lightly hummed, offering the girl a chair as he took out a bento. Taking the offer, Sōna simply took out a chess board and her own bento. As the two prepared the pieces, Naruto continues, "Which assignment are we talkin' about?"

"The one where we were supposed to draw our innermost thoughts and describe it using abstract art…" Sōna almost mumbled as she moved first, moving her pawn up two steps. Naruto hummed, retaliating with his own pawn.

This was a common scene when the two counterparts entered their senior high education. It was thought up by Rias herself, remembering that one _incident-that-shall-never-be-mentioned_ when both Naruto and Sōna were settled in the same room. It was supposed to calm Sōna's temper as well as make sure that Naruto was preoccupied when talking to Sōna at the same time. It was no rumor that Naruto was a master at multitasking after all. After a few weeks of doing this exact thing, the two agreed to Rias' thinking that this definitely helped the two hold a civil conversation rather than the room itself experiencing World War Three.

Naruto frowned, almost cringing, remembering the assignment as he gazed upon the board.

_"1 rook, 1 bishop, 1 knight… and my queen and king are still there…"_ Drawing his sights upon Sōna's pieces on the board, he frowned further.

Besides having one of her pawns reach to his end of the board, thus promoting the pawn to another knight, Sōna still had 2 rooks, her queen and king pieces, and not to mention her bishop.

The blonde groaned, ruffling his hair as Sōna slightly smiled, thinking of her victory.

"This assignment…" Naruto muttered as Sōna raised a brow. "It wouldn't happen to be the one when I drew that awful painting, was it…?"

Let it be known that while Naruto was very creative and thoughtful, he had difficulty showing his true feelings physically, preferring to show it through his face and action. Thus, when he is asked to, let's say draw, his feelings, what came as a product was something… other worldly to the point where not even Naruto himself knows that he just drew. Whenever he asked his mother or any of her siblings of this, Kurama would always be the one to slap his hand over his mouth and start snickering. In the next minute, the fox could be found on the floor, shivering as he roars in laughter.

Shaking his thoughts out to focus on the game, Naruto gazed upon the board again, before seeing something he could use and smirked. Grabbing his white colored knight, Naruto immediately moved it over Sōna's queen, who was hiding behind her rook, and replaced the pieces. Sōna's glasses glinted, moving to retaliate as she took Naruto's knight.

_"That was stupid of him…"_ Sōna thought. Her face soon transformed into that one of someone who was shocked, as Naruto then replaced her rook with his bishop, giving him a-…

"Check!"

Sure enough, Naruto's bishop now has clear room to take out Sōna's king.

Growling, Sōna immediately retaliated and blocked Naruto with another rook. The blonde simply grinned, completely unnerving the raven head. Watching Naruto closely, Sōna almost dropped her mouth when Naruto quickly took her rook with his bishop, who, she remembered, was a row away from her rook.

"Check… again!"

_"Leave it to Nar- Ōtsutsuki to get you by surprise…"_ Sōna thought with a sigh, cursing herself with her slip of the tongue of almost calling Naruto by his given name within her thoughts. Despite being childhood friends with the blonde, the heiress to the Sitri Clan did all she could to prevent herself from growing closer to Naruto ever since he and Rias confessed their love to each other. Despite that, it still led to a heavy heart on her part. Shaking herself out of her thoughts and lifting her king, she took a step to the left while Naruto moved his last rook into its new position. The two gazed upon the board again, this time it was Sōna who frowned. Most of her pieces were too far away from her king, while Naruto's rook was closely watching his. The white bishop still had a clean road to take the black king, and without any pieces to get in between the two pieces in time, Sōna has lost.

Sighing to herself, Sōna took hold of her king and allowed it to lay on its side, signifying her surrender. There was a slight pause as Naruto continued to gaze at the chess board. He blinked.

Tsubaki, her secretary, blinked.

Another blink, this one from Sōna herself.

Naruto blinked twice.

"Wait… did I just win?"

Gritting her teeth, Sōna almost growled out, "Yes… you… win…"

"Wow… I mean, WOW…!" The blonde deeply exhaled the breath he was holding. "Didn't think I would… I mean… wow…"

"Yes. You have won. There is no need to repeat the word 'wow' three times, Ōtsutsuki-san…" Sōna twitched an eye when even Tsubaki muttered a "wow". The blonde in front of her grinned.

"Hah… ahahahaha… AHAHAHAHA! Hah, take that, Sōna! Now I finally beaten you in chess! WOOHOO! Man, it's like a dream come true, ahahaha!"

"Yes, you did…" Sōna said through grinding teeth. "I also seem to remember us making a deal with your win as the final draw…"

"Yeah! Hah, and the prize was supposed to be-…!" The blonde suddenly stopped when he felt a set of lips peck him on the cheek. Immediately touching his cheek, Naruto looked at a flushing Sōna with horrified eyes. Completely looking somewhere else but Naruto, Sōna hesitatingly spoke,

"Th-there… the promise was that if you win once, I give you a k-k-kiss, right…!?"

Ah, he remembers now.

"Ah… but… that… th-that was when we were kids! Don't tell me you were still hung up on that!?"

"Of course I was! Besides Rias, you were one of my only friends! And you were a boy too! Why wouldn't I take that promise seriously!?"

As the two of them argued, they were completely ignorant to the multitude of students who were staring at them with wide shocked eyes. Even Tsubaki wasn't immune to the sudden act her King did. It just wasn't in her nature to do such a thing.

"Aaaaaa, GEEZ! What the hell were you making me do, Ōtsutsuki~!"

"How the hell is it my fault- WHOA! H-hey, watch what you're throwing dammit!"

"NO! Shut up! Get away from me! Give me back my purity!"

"What the hell are you- WAAH! Okay okay, I'm going! This is bullshit!"

And the argument ended just like that. The ever so stoic Sōna throwing random things (mostly pointy objects) at her childhood friend as said blonde ran away from her. He was still confused as to why she kept such a childish promise like that. Weren't they just kids at the time!? He didn't even remember that promise!

Girls are weird.

Tsubaki simply followed the two exit the classroom before suddenly remembering.

They ("they" as in her and Sōna) have completely forgotten the reason why they came to see Naruto in the first place.

* * *

A/N:

So.

Yeah.

Well, considering how Rias and Sōna are childhood friends, and Naruto having dropped on Rias, it should be self explanatory that Sōna and Naruto would know each other. In fact, I should even say that the reason why Kuō Academy turned coed was entirely because of Naruto (he was the first male student, just to make things clear)

And since the two heiresses didn't have many friends (acquaintances? sure) and especially not many _male_ friends (with older siblings like Sirzechs and Serafall? Oh yeah...) it's safe to assume that Naruto was the only male contact the two ever had. ... well, besides the obvious with the Maō, parents, guardians, Peerages, and the likes.

And because of this, Rias and Sōna both gained a healthy puppy dog childhood crush on our favorite blonde. I won't go into details with Akeno, because her interactions with Naruto in the past are still a secret at the moment (yes, I have a plan with Akeno, but that will _not_ be revealed at this time).

So yeah, Sōna has (still has) a one-sided love for Naruto (it escalated quite a bit...). Not quite sure what to do with her, so I'll leave as this for now. The story's still in the alpha stages after all...

In other news...

YAY! This is the _**LAST**_ prologue! Which means, the next chapter will be the official chapter!

Oh, and I've finally figured out how I can separate the story arcs (or saga or whatever you wanna call it) from each other! I'm gonna use Openings! Y'know, like in the anime with their openings and endings and such. The story arcs for this story should be the same as the original _High School DxD_ canon arcs (but with my unique twist and stuff that'll change either minuscule or drastically).

All these parenthesis must be confusing, huh? Sorry 'bout that, I'll stop.

Anyway, back on track! This is the _**LAST**_ prologue! So expect the start of the story soon enough!

* * *

Edit: Several of you reviewers comments on Sōna mistaking Naruto's name with "Uzumaki" instead of "Ōtsutsuki"... So, I reedited it. Hope that clears up a few things...

See! This is the reason I like reviews, you guys spot all the little things I miss! That way, I can at least change it to make it a little more better for you guys! And so... keep up the reviews!

No seriously

Please.


	9. Interlude: Within the Gap

祖たるもの –The Progenitor–

* * *

Chapter Nine: Interlude – Within the Gap「間奏 - 狭間の中に」

* * *

The first thing he experienced was pain.

Lots and lots and lots of pain.

Why!? Why the HELL did he think this was a good idea at the time!?

Ow, there goes his left leg.

Gah, where the hell are Sasuke and Madara anyway!? Dammit, he shouldn't have used that technique at the time! It was only a spur of the moment too! Hell, he can't even feel Kurama or the other Bijū in him anymore! It's honestly getting pretty lonely.

A flash of light entered his vision.

Ouch, there goes his right ribs.

Struggling to open his eyes, he saw a short loli girl with black hair and wearing a rather… exotic… clothing. Her gray eyes stared at him accusingly before her soft voice reached his ears.

"Why…?"

Why? I wonder too. He thought to himself. I dunno where I am, but… can you lead me to the next exit please?

As much as he want to, he just couldn't make the words come out of his mouth. As such, he couldn't ask why he was here. Or rather, how did he get here. The technique he use was a high-level (_SUPER_ high-level, in fact) sealing technique that manipulated time and space to its limit. It was somewhat similar to his father's technique, but rather, without any beacon to help pinpoint the exit, the technique simply flung anyone within the technique's vicinity through the cosmos and into oblivion.

Well, it was _supposed_ to.

So wait, if he was here, then does that mean that Sasuke and Madara are-…

Ah, there goes an arm.

All of a sudden, a flash of light entered his vision and the girl disappeared.

He didn't know how, but for some reason, he feels that the technique he used is still in use.

Isn't that pretty bad? Ero-Sennin did say…

Wait, who's Ero-Sennin?

Uh oh, there goes a chunk of his brain.

For some reason, he could feel the energy within him trying its best to regenerate him. Weird. Why is it doing that? Rather, how is it doing that?

He couldn't even remember his own birthday.

…

Who was he fighting again?

He can't remember.

Who's that girly guy he fought back at the bridge?

He can't remember.

How did he do that super swirly thing again?

He can't remember.

Why did he try so hard to find Sasuke again?

He can't remember.

Who's in Pain again?

He can't remember.

Why did he want to be Hokage again?

He can't remember.

…

Why did he want peace again?

…

He can't remember.

…

Slowly, so ever so slowly, he descended into the cool swirly blackness. He remembers something about someone calling it something, but he just couldn't remember.

He couldn't remember.

Nothing.

Suddenly, another flash of light appears, and he appeared to have landed on top of somebody.

Red hair.

For some reason, he liked red hair. He couldn't remember why, but he loved it. Lifting his bloody hand, healing as it did, to the girl's hair, whose red strings melted into his blood, he whispered,

"Such… beautiful… hair…"

Then darkness overtook him.

What happened?

He couldn't remember.

He couldn't remember anything.

He remembered nothing.

Wait.

He remembers something. Something important.

_"My name is… Naruto…"_

* * *

Rias and Sona both immediately screamed when within a swirling portal of darkness suddenly spat out a bleeding young boy. Upon landing on her lap, the boy started to cough up blood and was shivering from head to toe. As bloodied as he was, Rias was more fascinated by the fact that he was healing at an alarming rate. Not even the Phenex's regenerated this quickly.

Upon recovering from her shock, to which Sona followed as she began calling upon her family's servants, Rias looked closely to see that the boy was at least their age. His hair, while bloodied, was blonde. His amazing blue eyes were struggling to stay upon as his breathing ragged. Wearing orange pants that was many sizes too big, Rias gulped when the boy began to reach for her.

Turning his head to face her, Rias almost felt her lunch escaping her stomach when she saw almost half of his head blown in half, the regenerating brain desperately trying to heal itself and its host. Further fascinated, Rias compelled to the boy's wishes and leaned closer.

Almost immediately, the boy gently grabbed her silky red hair, trying to be careful not to rip any out due to his torturous pain. Her breathing hitched when the boy opened his eyes. His lips separated.

_"Such… beautiful… hair…"_

Recognizing the language to be Japanese – to which she was a huge fan of – the redhead immediately blushed.

Many times her family and servants praised her of her intellect and beauty. The few friends she gained, the many associates she met, the families she ever had the _pleasure_ to meet; they all praised her for her fame as the heir of the Gremory Clan.

But this… this was the first time somebody ever complimented her hair.

Usually, her eyes, body, face, everything was usually the first to gain recognition, as within her family, red hair was incredibly common to the point that even a glancing view of red hair connected them to the Gremory family.

Blinking as the boy suddenly passed out, fatigue finally catching up to him, Rias immediately grabbed his hand, trying to feel his pulse. Finding his heartbeat pumping faster than the speed of sound (of course, she was exaggerating) Rias turned to see her brother running with excessive speed.

"RIAS-TAN!"

"Onī-sama! Please, help him!"

Almost shocked at the hug he did not receive, Sirzechs Lucifer immediately narrowed his eyes at the dying boy. Turning to his wife-slash-maid as well as his fellow Maō, he quickly asked for assistance.

"Grayfia! Sera-tan! Ready the medics!"

Narrowing her silver eyes at the boy, the strongest Queen nodded and rushed to the boy, ushering one of their many maids to bring in a stretcher while Serafall and another maid carefully, quickly, laid the boy onto the said stretcher.

As the group, along with Rias and Sona, disappeared into the castle, Sirzechs himself frowned at the mysterious aura that tried to heal the boy himself.

_"That feeling. There's no mistaking it, he's a Chakra user. But that blood, it's unmistakably human. __Which begs the question: w__hat's a human doing here in the Underworld? Furthermore, how did he get here? How can a human use Chakra? How is he regenerating himself? So many questions, and yet, so little answers. This requires research…"_

As he followed the group into the castle, another thought came to him.

_"Just what happened to that boy before he came here…?_

* * *

A/N:

HAH! You guys thought it would be the next true chapter, did'ya!? My first troll of the year! (at least, I think it is...)

...

I'm sorry, that was mean... But I digress, during certain points of the story (and by certain points, I meant randomly) I will be inserting Interludes to describe Naruto's childhood as well as the shenanigans of the Tailed Beasts. Think of it like all those so-called "Flash Back no Jutsu" that everyone's been overusing lately, but in segments.

Personally, I feel that this is a rather easier and better way to explain how Naruto came to be who he was and just what exactly the Tailed Beasts have been up to before finding Naruto.

...

Whoops, gave up a few spoilers here and there, eheheheheh...

Anyway, enjoy this small interlude while I try and think up of ways to torture Issei-... I mean, train Issei to be better than his canon self! I mean, seriously, from another Author's explanation, I got a lot of work to get the boy up to shape!

Well, this was the first Interlude of the story! Hope y'all enjoy it!


	10. Love is in the Air

祖たるもの –The Progenitor–

* * *

Chapter Ten: Love is in the Air「恋が空にいる」

* * *

Rias Gremory giggled as she held onto Naruto's arms tightly. The blonde grunted a bit, trying to hide the pain in his arm- oh wait, he just lost the feeling on said-arm. Maybe a little too tightly.

Well, one cannot blame the redhead. It's been weeks, maybe even months, since the two went out on a date like this.

It was only a normal date, nothing special about it. The two bought a pair of ice cream cones as Rias giggled at Naruto not noticing a stray drop on his nose. They then visited the local Anim Mania (an all-purpose anime and manga store) as Rias looked as if she was in heaven (pun not intended). Naruto merely chuckles at the girl as he catches up to the recent chapter of one of his favorite manga.

They then sat at a nearby café as they shared a drink. The waitresses around them cooed at the sight of the lovebirds.

Finishing off their drinks, Naruto offered to walk Rias home. As Rias rested her head on her lover's shoulder, she sighed. To her, it was perfect. Nothing can get any better than this. It was just her and Naruto at the glorious city, taking in the sites and foods and entertainment, enjoying their lives to the fullest.

It just made her think about how she fell in love with the blonde man walking next to her.

She supposed it all started when Naruto was suddenly taken away from her when they were younger. When Naruto was suddenly adopted by that strange blue haired lady who smelled like a cat on fire (literally). When Naruto was suddenly taken out from her life for a short while.

With Naruto temporarily out of the picture, Rias felt… lonely.

For a lack of better sentences, Rias missed Naruto. She missed that brightly sun-kissed hair. She missed those shiny blue eyes that she could just sink into. She missed that even brighter smile that just grinned at her face. The warmth she felt when the two cuddled in bed. The feeling of his soft hair. The sense that everything will be better just by being near him. Rias missed Naruto.

It wasn't until her 15th birthday when Naruto had one of his regular monthly visits that it clicked in.

She was in love with Ōtsutsuki Naruto.

That bright grin of his that just spoke how happy he was to see her every single damn time he visited or the other way around, it brightened not only the room, but also her face. Rias smiled, giving her lover a look.

Yep.

She definitely was, and is, in love with him.

* * *

"Neh, Naruto?"

"Hmm?"

"Remember my 16th birthday?"

There was a slight pause as Naruto narrowly closed his eyes so he was squinting. Deadpanning at the girl holding off of his arm, he hummed. "Your 16th birthday? If I remember, that was when you actually _didn't_ want that present I got you for that year."

Rias pouted, "Don't be such a jerk, Naruto! Of course I wanted that present! I just… wanted something more…!"

"Yeah yeah. Just cause you're the heir of the Gremory family, means you're allowed to have a bit more stuffs for your famous sixteenth birthday, am I right?"

Naruto hissed as Rias slapped him on the arm playfully. "Jerk! You know how I hate being sounded like a proper stuck-up high-class ojōsama type!"

Naruto slicks a tongue out playfully, knowing exactly the reason why Rias hated being referred to like that. It just made it even funnier to call her that. Sticking her tongue back at Naruto, Rias glared at her lover as Naruto raspberries her back. The two continue to do this before Naruto bit his tongue. The two stare at the slightly swollen tongue before beginning to laugh.

Wiping the tears from his eyes, Naruto says, "Tahahaha, to answer your, haha, question, Rias."

The blonde calms down, grinning as he does, "Yeah, I do remember that time. How could I not?"

Rias smiles brightly as Naruto grins back. He lowers his head so that their foreheads touched. "It was when we confessed to each other, after all."

* * *

(Later…)

"Mmph… slurp, haaa, mmmaah oom…"

"Aahh, sssshlll, puhaah, hmmmn…"

The sound of love making (not really) can be heard as slick feminine hands massaged themselves into a forest of yellow mane as rough masculine hands likewise brushed themselves against a meadow of red hair. The two lovers fought with their tongues and saliva, trying to get the upper hand. At the moment, it was a standoff as Rias straddled Naruto, the two hugging each other that it was impossible to get in between them. The red devil's breasts barely had any room to bounce around as Naruto ferociously grabbed one part of her buttocks with a growl.

Drips of saliva fell from their mouths onto their chins, not caring in the world as they wetted the bed with nothing but liquidized version of DNA.

In between the kisses, the two continuously showered each other with their love, whispering "I love you" over and over and over. The kiss goes on for several more minutes before Naruto begins to growl in dissatisfaction.

With a yelp, Rias was overwhelmed onto the bed, her arms high above her as Naruto gives another of his predatory smirks. Thinking of Akeno for less than half a second, Rias lets out an "eep" before being forced into another kiss. Squirming underneath her lover, Rias tries to get out of the rather erotic hold she was in, but alas, without showing her real powers, it turned out to be nigh possible.

Naruto then began to shove his mouth somewhere other than Rias'. The redhead's eyes snapping open as Naruto begins to rub his mouth and tongue over her sensitive spot just at the bottom of her earlobes. In less than half-a-second, Rias became nothing but pudding underneath Naruto.

"N-Naruto!? Nooo! Not theeeeheheheereee…"

Her face flushed with all the blood rising, Rias could do nothing but moan with her mouth hung open as Naruto continued to tease her with his tongue. All her efforts to escape disappeared as Naruto bit into her earlobe. Squirming, but not as hard as before, Rias was fighting a losing battle.

Gnawing his teeth against the soft flesh of Rias' earlobe, Naruto took joy in feeling his lover try to push him off her body. Being the healthy young man he is, his libido was fully erected, but he knew it was dangerous to go any further than this. Less he wants the whole engagement thing to blow up on the two of them and they both get crucified by fire next to each other.

…

Yeah, he has a real crazy imagination.

However, Naruto knew that even if they don't go all the way (they haven't even went to second base yet), it was still enough to get rid of all that sexual frustration the two had to deal with over the years. Akeno often teases the two of them over it too, always calling Rias a masochist or Naruto an uke; she never really made sense to him.

However, seeing Rias squirm under him as she continuously rubbed her thighs together, a healthy red blush covering her cheeks and nose, Naruto couldn't help but muse that Akeno was right about his lover being a masochist, if ever so slightly.

Feeling something wet against his knee, Naruto simply smiles, knowing that Rias was getting pretty close to releasing. Smirking as he continues to kiss Rias all over the place, he moves down to her neck. Satisfied with hearing a soft moan and gasp emitting from Rias, Naruto stops and looms over her.

Seeing tears threatening to leave her eyes as she tried to control her breathing, Naruto grinned as Rias tried to give him a death glare. Settling with furrowed eyes, Rias tried to be angry, truly she was, however failing. Pouting as she tried o catch her breath, her chest rising higher and lowering, Rias mutters, "Meanie…"

Grinning mischievously, Naruto brushes his lips against Rias', making her giggle at the touch. Glad to see the redhead losing her small anger, Naruto replies, "But I'm your meanie…"

The girl flushes again with a smile on her face. Bringing her face closer to Naruto, Rias gave another loving kiss to Naruto.

Smiling in the kiss, Naruto kisses back, letting Rias' arms go as he wraps his arms around her. The redhead responds by wrapping her own arms around Naruto's neck. The two continue to kiss as they hugged one another, the blonde falling to the redhead's side.

Separating, Rias nuzzled in Naruto's embrace as he continuously whispered in her ear. As they fell asleep, he gave one last statement.

"I'm never letting you go… ever…"

* * *

(Days later…)

Naruto was humming to himself as he walked over to the local market to buy ingredients for dinner. Nodding to himself as he exit the market, Naruto muses to himself, remembering a few days ago when he found out that Issei has finally managed to attain a girlfriend. The blonde remembers him saying how he was joking about the boy not getting any dates. The joke play over and done with, he celebrated with the brunette for as long as the boy wanted. Though, the girl was glaring at him for some reason.

Weird.

Chuckling at the memory, Naruto notices a short haired brunette passing out flyers. Noticing that the person, a female, was wearing a bat-themed cosplay, he mused himself by imagining Rias in such a costume, remembering her otaku hobbies. Chuckling to himself, Naruto walks up to the girl to ask for one of her flyers, wondering if he could attend to whatever convention she represented.

"Yo, mind if I have one-…?"

He flinches, however, when the girl, as she was about to pass the flyer to him with a smile, suddenly sees the young blonde.

Undeniably recognizing the boy as her master's lover, whom her master has told again and again to never, never, NEVER give the flyer to said boy, the girl began to shiver a bit as she greatly hesitated in giving Naruto the flyer.

Raising a brow at her odd reaction, Naruto took hold of the flyer and tried to take it, only to see the girl gripping the flyer as if her life depended on it. Naruto began to rain down bullets of sweat as he sees the girl shivering harder the more he tries to take the flyer. Her grip was pretty strong too, and are those tears threatening to fall from her eyes?

Trying not to think about that, he asks nicely, "Umm… you mind letting go…?"

The girl only shook her head with great desperation as Naruto tugged harder.

"Uhh… please…?"

The magic word never cease to work-

Naruto shocks as the girl simply tugs the flyer back in her direction. Getting irritated in this play of events, Naruto tugs even harder. It was now a game of tug-of-war as the two tried to grab the flyer from each other's hands, each with different reasons. The flyer threatening to rip into two, Naruto suddenly gained a look of recognition, looking behind the girl.

Flinching at the sudden change of attention, the girl immediately looked behind her to see-

… Nothing?

Seeing no one but the crowd bustling about, the girl turned back only to see Naruto walking away, a smug smile on his face while waving the flyer back and forth.

"Thanks for the flyer, Kōmori-chan!"

Watching with newfound horrors as the blonde lover of her master walked away, the girl looked to the left. To the right. Before rushing off to a nearby alleyway. Closing her eyes, a puff of smoke appeared before in a brilliant crimson light, the girl was gone. In its place was a small bat-like creature who, with horror-filled eyes, quickly flew away. Heading to her master to share the bad news.

* * *

The day has just ended. The sun was setting and a majority of the clubs at Kuō Academy have ended.

Watching the students leave the campus, Rias frowned to herself, ignoring the amassing pile of paperwork that Akeno had collected for her, she thought about the recent events that have irked her irritably.

"Buchō?" Akeno asked as she walked in with a tray of tea, worried about her childhood friend. Looking at the top of Rias' favorite chair was the redhead's familiar, the bat that Rias has affectionately named Nori. Noticing that Nori was holding a very ashamed and saddened face worried the Yamato Nadeshiko young lady. Frowning, Akeno paid as much attention as possible to Rias as the redhead turned around, a strong frown on her face.

"Akeno? Sorry, Nori-chan just arrived a few minutes ago with terrible news."

Terrible news? That took Akeno's curiosity, wondering what could be terrible news even for Rias aside from the arranged marriage between her and Riser. However…

"Judging by your face, it seems you understand what has happened," Rias stated with a matter of fact tone. Lightly glaring at her familiar − who cowered under her master's gaze − Rias sighed in frustration. "Naruto has somehow managed to obtain one of my family's summoning papers. I won't blame it entirely on Nori−chan, of course, Naruto can be rather stubborn and sly when he wants to be."

Smiling softly as she petted Nori, the bat nuzzled into her master's hand before dismissing herself back into the Familiar's forest. Watching her familiar leave, Rias frowned. Hugging herself, the girl leaned onto Akeno, who walked up to her knowing her King's mental stability at the moment. Hearing Rias groan in frustration and worry, Akeno lightly patted the red hair.

"I hope nothing happens to him…" Rias was so close to crying, but she held strong, "I promised that nothing bad will happen to him…"

"Me too, Buchō," Akeno replied, "Me too…"

* * *

A/N:

So it now begins.

I have to say, I had trouble deciding if I want to post this up or change it. Largely because of the beginning part, it didn't fit as a beginning to me... Meh.

So rather than saying that this is a proper chapter, I'll just say that this is more of a foreboding of future chapters. How's that? Yes? ... No? Ok...

Going to the story... Umm, yeah, we now see how far the lovebirds went with their not-so-secret relationship. Granted, it's kind of obvious, but we also see how much they feel for each other. Especially that one part *wiggles eyebrows*

In the chapter, midway through, we also see Naruto meeting with a certain somebody's Familiar! And as you have noticed, I've named the Familiar "Nori", as she continues to be unnamed in the HSDxD canon! If she is ever named, then I shall change her name, but until then, her name shall be "Nori"! Cause, well, "nori" translates to dried edible seaweed that Asians use to make sushi and toppings. It can also be used as topping for ramen, hence why Nori's been named "Nori".

Oh, and before anyone asks, "kōmori" roughly translates to "bat".

Anyway, things starting to heat up with Naruto now obtaining one of Rias' summoning papers... What's gonna happen next!?

To find out, Keep Reading!


	11. Blood is Spilt

祖たるもの –The Progenitor–

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Blood is Spilt「血がこぼれた」

* * *

"Are you sure you should be running tonight?"

Naruto raised a brow at Rias. Surprised that she even asked that question when she knew that he always did his nightly run, he asks, "Are you sure you should be worrying?"

Frowning at the small joke her lover did, Rias simply crossed her arms under her breasts. "I'm serious Naruto. I have a bad feeling about tonight. I don't want you to get hurt."

The blonde grins. "Don't worry. Nothing will happen. Besides, there are a lot of people that often walk around during the night."

"Still…"

"Hey, I'll be fine. Kā-chan and the others trained me enough so that I could defend myself. I can handle myself pretty well, y'know that."

"I-I do, but…"

The redhead trailed off.

"But… what?"

Rias continued to stay silent.

"Hey, Rias. Look at me," Naruto lifted her chin to face him. "Don't worry. I said I'll be fine. What more can I say?"

Seeing her frown, Naruto sighed, "Look, I promise that if I see something that could hurt me, even with my training, I'll come running home, kay?"

Rias opened her mouth, hesitating. "You… you promise?"

"Promise of a lifetime."

He leaned down to kiss her.

"Hey, Rias. Guess what?"

"What?"

Again, that sun-brightening smile.

"I love you."

And with that, the blonde left for his nightly jog. Rias leaned against the door frame, touching her lips. Smiling lightly, she mutters, "Jerk. He knows how to get me…"

Turning to reenter the Ōtsutsuki household, she whispers, "I love you too."

* * *

Hyōdō Issei was having the time of his life!

With the beautiful Yūma Amano at his side, it was a dream come true!

…

Well, one step of the dream coming true, but that was beside the point!

He has finally attained a girlfriend!

It may have taken years to obtain, but he's finally done it! Matsuda and Motohama can both suck it and drown in a well for trying to kill him for getting a girlfriend, but now he could care less! Heck, even Naruto was impressed with his actions!

Ahh, if only his parents could see him now…!

Going back to the date, it went exactly as Issei envisioned it to be.

The two would first go to an arcade where they would spend the time playing a few games. While not the best, Issei wasn't exactly the worst either in playing games. He even won in a racing game that he always had trouble with! At that point, Issei began wondering if the girl he was dating was acting as a good luck charms for everything that went successful?

Hmm, maybe it was the tits?

Issei glanced at the jiggling jigs of happiness.

Yep, definitely the tits.

They then ventured into the clothing store. Like many boys, Issei wasn't a huge fan of shopping. However, for the sake of his girlfriend, he shall endure! Naruto even mentioned how Rias always dragged him inside the clothing store just to have a personal fashion show just for him! YES! This time, Issei shall have his own personal fashion show of jiggling tits!

YES!

He even bought this cute little bangle for Yūma-chan, and she said she loved it!

Point two for the perverted brunette!

As the second to last point stop for the date, Issei invited Yūma to this restaurant Naruto recommended after congratulating the man for getting a lady. The blonde said that Rias always favored this restaurant, as did many other girls within the vicinity, so he might as well try it. Though, what the blonde failed to mention (and had entirely no clue of) was the fact that the restaurant was a purely Devil's dining house. The girl he dated went through the meal glaring at the waiters, waitresses and cashiers (all whom glared back) and smirked when she revealed her cross.

The brunette, of course, had no clue why Yūma did that, and merely thought that the girl was trying to show that he was hers, and vice versa. Though…

The tits jiggled.

Forgetting entirely on what he was about to think of, the boy simply went on with the date and were finally at their final stop.

The park.

* * *

It's been almost an hour since Naruto began his nightly jog. It was nearing 19:00 (read as 7pm, as Naruto likes to set his watch to 24-hour time) and Naruto was feeling parched. Pausing to take a sip at the bottle he recently purchased, the blonde blinked, spying Issei walk out of the restaurant he recommended earlier with his raven headed girlfriend.

Huh.

Smiling at himself, the blonde decides to follow the brunette, wanting to help keep the date as nice as possible for Issei's first date. Heck, who knows? It might escalate and the two could become lovers in the future.

With that in mind, the blonde sets out to follow the twosome.

Thought… why is he feeling such killing intent from the girl?

…

Meh.

* * *

"I'm worried…"

Akeno barely blinked, having heard the sentence almost thirty-five times since Rias arrived at their base of operations.

"You heard him, Buchō, he can take care of himself," The nicely bosomed raven head commented, placing another cup of her amazing home-made tea onto the table, "He even promised to come back home if he feels anything wrong tonight."

"I know, I know, Akeno…" Rias muttered. She frowns. "But… still… I have this really bad feeling tonight…"

"If it makes you feel better," Akeno offered, "I believe that we can turn him int-…"

"Akeno, I told you this two-hundred-and-thirty-seven times already," Rias interrupted with an exhausted groan, rubbing two fingers against her temples. Within her peerage, everyone already knows not to give Naruto any hints about the supernatural, and here Akeno was, suggesting to turn him into one even when she promised the Beasts not to.

"I told you-…"

"Not to tell Naruto under _any _circumstance unless the situation is so dire there is no other choice," Akeno finished, using magic to perfectly copy her King's voice. The Himejima simply smiles as Rias glares at her.

Both became quiet with thought until they were suddenly illuminated with bright crimson light.

"Hmm? Both of us?"

"Ara ara, must be somebody who has a good amount of greed to call upon us."

"I don't think it's one person, Akeno…" Rias muttered, the feeling in her stomach escalating to the point she wanted to vomit. "I believe its two people, but…" She trailed off in deep thought.

"Buchō?"

"That feeling came back…"

The two fell into silence as Akeno looks at Rias worryingly. The two then disappeared from the room.

* * *

Opening her greenish blue eyes, Rias blinked when she heard Akeno deadpan, "Ara ara, Buchō?"

"Akeno? Why are we-… this shouldn't be possible. I didn't think anyone has that much desire…" Rias mumbled as she looked around, trying to find the person who summoned them both.

"Bu… Buchō…?"

"Hmm?" Noticing her Queen looking behind her with a horrified look, Rias blinked. Not many things could horrify her Queen, after all, so it was obvious that she would be curious. Turning around, Rias began, "What is it, Ake-…"

She stopped, her eyes widening as the number one thing on her list of nightmares suddenly revealed itself to her. Her breathing hitched as tears began to gather.

No…

The blood puddle beneath him shone beneath the moon's light.

No…

The left arm that was supposed to be there was missing.

No…

The large gaping hole just to the right of his heart can be seen clearly.

No…

The once sparking ocean-filled eyes were now a dull midnight blue.

No…

Once again, nightmares filled her very thoughts. The one thing she hoped over and over and over to never happen have finally came into fruition. The feeling of dread and hopelessness filled her very being. Her heart suddenly cracked before it fell, into the darkest of darkness, disappearing, never to be seen again. Falling to her knees, Rias mumbled over and over and over that it couldn't be true.

No…

Shivering hands slowly, ever so slowly, inched themselves closer to the corpse before the cold feeling of the dead electrified her. Ignoring the second body, tears now freely fell as her worst nightmare has finally came to pass.

For Naruto, oh her Naruto, laid there. Broken. Gone. Empty. **Dead**…

No…

"NOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

A/N:

And now the moment has arrived.

Not the way I wanted it to go, at least, not quite, but it'll do.

I'll be honest, I wanted it to go a different direction, but I just couldn't write it out, so... I settled with this. If any of you guys are disappointed, then I would like to apologize.

Either way, things are now building up, and we find Naruto dead... kinda...

What's gonna happen now!?

In other news: Freakin' new _NARUTO_ Part III chapters! Holy shit!

Who else besides me was excited for that!?

'Till next time, people!

PEACE!


	12. Desperation

祖たるもの –The Progenitor–

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Desperation「自暴自棄」

* * *

The park.

Why was it always the park?

Naruto asked himself as he watches Issei and Yūma walk around the park, settling it as their final place to have their first date. Watching the two walk gave Naruto a sense of feeling that Issei probably finally found a way to get rid of his pervasiveness. Grinning ear to ear, the blonde could only hope that that bad feeling in his stomach was only just that, a bad feeling of paranoia. After all, it's Issei we're talking about here. Sitting there silently, Naruto could only groan in frustration.

Why, oh why does Issei always have to make this so hard? It probably didn't help that with his somehow inhumanly powerful empathy skills, Naruto was able to feel a huge amount of bad intent not too far away, aiming directly at the brunette and his date.

… wait, just Issei.

"Neh, Issei-kun?"

"Hmm…?"

Oh great, the idiot's already staring at her chest longer than he's supposed to.

Idiot.

Yūma's face fell. Uhh… maybe she's got a stalker? Or maybe her parents don't want her to go after Issei? Well, the latter does make sense…

"I… actually have something to tell you…"

Uooh, that sounds bad. That's bad. That's really really bad. Hurry Issei! While you have the chance, ask her what's wrong!"

"Yūma-chan? Is something wrong?"

YES! Now hurry! Ask if she wants something-…!

"Yes. Actually, the truth is… I didn't ask you out because I liked you."

… wait, what?

"The truth is… there's somebody who want to kill you because of what you have."

"Y-yūma-chan…?"

"I'm sorry, Issei…" Her voice no longer held that lovey-dovey pitch most girls fawning over their crushes have. "But you have to leave. I'm sorry for deceiving you, but the man who wants to kill you won't hesitate to stop until you're dead. My… boss… however, doesn't want that, so he sent me as a double agent to make sure you live…"

"Huh? Y-yūma-chan, you're not making any sense…! Somebody wants to kill me? Huh? W-was it something I did?"

The girl starts to look impatient as she gazes around for any onlookers. "Look, it's for something you _have_! Regardless, you have to leave here! I'll make sure your parents won't find out, but please! You have to get out of here!"

Just as she finished her sentence and just before Issei could say anything, the boy flinched violently. Slightly chocking, the brunette looked down just as Yūma's eyes widened. For a strange spear pierced Issei.

"ISSEI!"

Both Naruto and Yūma screamed as the brunette seemed to slow down as he fell to the ground, the spear having struck his chest. Blood gobbled in his mouth before he violently coughed it out.

"Issei!" Yūma, if that was her name, continued to scream, hot tears streaming off her face as Naruto abruptly stood up.

"Oh? And what do we have here? The human who is being lovey-dovey with a devil."

His paranoia senses going off the charts, Naruto immediately ducked another shiny spiky spear. Seeing the shocked look on the perpetrator's face, Naruto cocked his fist back and punched him in the face.

"Gah!" Holding his slightly injured face, the man sneered, "So, the human has some finesse in him after all…"

"Alright, you ass…" Naruto said with a very low voice. "I don't know who the hell you are, but with that glowing light stick… I can only assume that you were the one who attacked Issei…?"

"But of course! We were ordered to after all!"

"…" Naruto's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean, 'we'…?"

"Hah! Is it not obvious!? That woman your fellow human is 'dating'? She's a Fallen just like I am!"

Fallen? No familiar with the phrase, Naruto unintentionally asked what it was. The man simply smirked under his fedora. "What's a Fallen? I mean a Fallen Angel, of course."

That surprised Naruto.

"And now, you're going to have to die too…"

That brought Naruto out of his funk as he dodged another swipe. Moving to punch the man, Naruto clicked his tongue when the man simply evaded the punch. Suddenly, he lost his breath when the man stomped on his chest. Skidding across the ground, Naruto barely had enough time to evade another stab. Moving to a low kick, Naruto smirked as he successfully threw the man off balance. His momentum still running, Naruto immediately stood up from his turn-around and moved for another punch, only to be met with air.

Correction, the air where his arm was supposed to be was gone, the face of the gleaming man being the only thing where his arm was supposed to be.

Oh.

Naruto stared, horrified, as blood flew from his amputated right arm. Looking up to see the same spear glowing within the light, the man spoke, "Hah, you're pretty good, for a human that is. Too bad, if you've been born a Fallen, this would have been more fun."

Then the pain began.

"AAAAAAAAGH!" Naruto screamed as he tightly gripped his left shoulder.

The man scoffed, "Oh, don't be such a baby."

And then a hole appeared in the middle of Naruto's chest. Thrown back by the sudden force, Naruto flew and dropped to where a dying Issei and Yūma was supposed to be.

"What the-!? Dohnaseek!"

"Well hello, Raynare!" Well, at least he's got a new name for her. "What a nice little evening, yes? Oh, and I found a little rat eavesdropping on your killing!"

"Cut the crap, you bastard! You're the one who shot Issei down, wasn't it!?"

The man, Dohnaseek, smiled.

"Why you…!" Raynare glared at Naruto for a second. "And this one… isn't he the one who's dating that Devil? We were only supposed to watch him."

"The same with that human brat you dated for only a day! And yet, you've become so fixated on him, I wonder why…?"

Naruto gasped for air as he watched Raynare tighten her fists' grip. Seems like that she didn't want to kill Issei or him at all. Though, it did appeared that she was only trying to save Issdei earlier. Give the girl a brownie.

"Feh, whatever," Dohnaseek dismissed the raven head's frustration. "I'll be waiting for you at the base. _Don't be late._"

And with that, the winged man left. Her hair covering her eyes, Raynare turned to the dying men. Her arms around herself, she whispers, "I'm sorry. I never wanted this to happen…" Kneeling towards Issei, Raynare once again whispers, "In case you hear this, I just wanted to say that my name is Raynare, and… and, I'm sorry…"

Leaving a light graze with her lips on Issei's, Raynare stands and turns around. Wiping her tears away, the girl offers one last glance before flying off.

Coughing up blood, Naruto rolled over to his stomach before forcing himself up. Crawling towards Issei, Naruto winces at the open gap. Trying to apply pressure onto the supernatural wound, Naruto began trying to keep Issei awake.

"… Sen… pai…"

"Come on… Issei, don't you dare fall asleep on me…" Coughing, Naruto turned around and screamed, "HEY! Is anyone awake!? Call an ambulance!" Violently coughing again, Naruto continued to try and keep Issei awake while simultaneously calling for an ambulance. His strength leaving him, Naruto suddenly stumbled, slipping on the spilt blood, before violently falling to his back. Trying to keep the excruciating pain from showing on his face, Naruto simply settled for gasping for his breathe before resolving to get up after he rests.

"Dammit, ISSEEEI! Don't you dare die!"

The silence was all that was given to Naruto. Cursing, Naruto simply wailed as he could do nothing but watch as his friend slowly, painfully, died. With his last breath, Issei whispered out a wish. In his own agony, Naruto couldn't hear the brunette, continuously screaming at Issei and himself to stay awake.

However, even he knew that he was dying.

_"Shit… am I… going to… die…?"_ The thought itself killed him in the inside. The pain he was feeling from his amputated arm and the hole in his chest paled in comparison. He struggled to keep himself awake.

_"I can't… die yet… not like this…! I still… have to keep… my promise… I still… have to… save Rias… from Riser…"_

Regardless, Naruto could feel, he could _see_ the darkness creeping from the corner of his eyes.

_"… Shit… I'm seriously… dying…"_

If the blonde could cry, he would be absolutely bawling. Seeing as he no longer had the strength to even do that, Naruto settled for silently sobbing.

_"Fuck… I'm sorry… Rias… I'm sorry… Kā-chan … I'm sorry… everyone… I couldn't… do anything… I'm sorry… Rias…"_

As he thought this, a familiar flyer fell from the skies, flying as the wind carried it to its final destination. His arm, now tired from trying to stop the bleeding, fell onto the flyer, refusing to let it go. Unknown to him, another flyer fell from Isse's pants. The blood seeped into the papers, the array of seals within them glowed a majestic crimson. The glow was unseen, however, as even his vision left him, the excruciating pain disappearing. Feeling his heart slowly beating to a stop, he settles for one last desire.

_"My only wish… is to see you… one… last… time…"_

And the array glowed brighter and brighter and brighter until the park disappeared in a brilliant flash of red blood crimson.

_"… I love you…"_

And then, the gears of faith moved.

* * *

A/N:

Now then, if anyone has any complaints to Naruto dying, please refer to the next two chapters for what will happen next before coming into conclusions.

However, Chapter Fourteen will most DEFINITELY have many of you bitching about, so I'll be preparing myself for it...

By the way, Chapter Fourteen has an important announcement, so please pay attention to it when it appears, ok?

Thanks.


	13. Desperation 2

Celebrating SIX YEARS of active Story Producing on Fan Fiction!

* * *

祖たるもの –The Progenitor–

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Desperation 2「自暴自棄２」

* * *

"NOOOO!"

Rias screamed as she gripped onto Naruto's shirt, which was now been dyed red from blood.

"No! No! No! No! NO! You can't die! Not like this! NARUTOOOO!"

Akeno stared with horrid eyes before biting her lower lip. Unable to look at her closest friend begin to frantically fall into hysteria, the Devil chose to look away. Rias, for her part, was continuously denying the reality in front of her.

Wildly gripping Naruto's shirt, accidentally ripping them, Rias reached for her lover's face. Her body was shaking, and, feeling the coldness of dead upon her touch, Rias screamed.

"Naruto, PLEASE! Please, wake up!"

Unable to take it anymore, Akeno tried to help her King. "Buchō…"

"NO, Akeno! I refuse to believe this! I won't let him leave me! I won't… I won't…!" Rias broke into tears as she covered her mouth, filling it with Naruto's blood. "He… he was supposed to propose to me after Riser…"

Akeno, while initially shocked at how fast Naruto was moving, quickly dismissed the thinking as she once again tried to help Rias. "Buchō-…"

_"S-such…"_

Suddenly, a hacked raspy voice interrupted her.

"Naruto!"

The blonde coughed up blood as he tried to concentrate on the beauty staring over him. His eyes were already dying, the darkness taking over as Naruto looked solely on one single thing.

_"Such… such beautiful… hair… j-just… like… an angel's…"_

Completely disregarding the irony and nostalgia of it all, Rias once again clasped onto Naruto's face. "Y-you…! L-listen here, Naruto. I love you, I _need_ you! Please! Please, don't leave me! I love you! Don't leave me!"

Despite what she did, Rias knew, oh she knew, that regardless of what she did, nothing would bring him back. Then, as if a light bulb turned on, an idea hit her. Reaching into her skirt's pocket, fumbling and cursing as she dropped one of her Pieces, Rias immediately held a Pawn over Naruto. Akeno's eyes brightened as Rias somehow began doing what she was originally going to suggest.

"I command thee, Naruto Uzumaki, upon my name, Rias Gremory!"

A circle of arrays suddenly glowed under Naruto.

"Become my servant (_"and lover"_ she included in her thoughts), and walk upon these lands as a Devil!"

Slowly, ever so slowly, the Piece began to sink into Naruto. The two "Great Ladies" of Kuō smiled as the ritual appeared to be working. Naruto began to glow, and the Piece has just disappeared-…

*KLANG*

Rias felt her arm being forced back as the Piece flew away from Naruto, landing just a good meter or two away.

"Eh?"

That wasn't supposed to happen. That was _not_ supposed to happen. Rias stared at the fallen Piece before picking it up, looking at it as if it was the first time she's seen it. Suddenly, her eyes turned frantic before she picked up a second Pawn. Again, she placed the two Pieces and recited the required spell only to be shocked when both Pieces flew away from Naruto.

"No… No no no NO NO NO NO NO!"

Picking up four Pieces, she shoved them into Naruto, "NO! They have to work! They _need_ to work!"

Again and again she placed the Pieces into Naruto, increasing the number of Pawns, switching with a Rook. A Bishop. A Knight. Again and again, the Pieces refused to accept Naruto.

Crying out in rage, confusion and desperation, Rias placed all of her remaining Pieces on top of the dying blonde, only to have them all rejected. Pure despair began to fill Rias as she stared at her Pieces with disbelief. Akeno was gritting her teeth as she covered her mouth in despair, unable to hold in her tears.

"Why…? Why aren't they working…?"

As far as she knew, Rias was sure that Naruto wasn't a god or a Buddha, so why weren't they working? The Evil Pieces were created to be able to reincarnate any species into a devil, even a fellow devil. It was that powerful. So why weren't they working on a human? It was inconceivable. Slumping until she was on all fours, Rias watched as her tears and sweat fell to the blood filled concrete. Unable to think straight at the moment, the only thing she could think of was of how she was supposed to live on without the one she loved. Just when reality began to set in, a voice cut into her thoughts.

"I thought this would happen…"

The two girls whipped their heads to find a familiar bluenette walking towards them, a grim expression on her face.

"Mata… tabi-san…" Rias whispered as the mother of the blonde stopped, kneeling to touch her son's face.

"M-Matatabi-san! I-I'm sorry! I tried to keep my promise, but… but I couldn't…" Gripping her skirt tightly to prevent herself from hurting herself, Rias could only pour out her anguish at the mother. "Please… forgive me… I couldn't… I couldn't…"

"Rias…"

"Y-yes…?"

Rias blinked when Matatabi simply smiled sadly at her. She felt her shivering hands being lifted up by the nekomata. The woman reached into her pocket and reached out something from within.

"Do not worry. My siblings and I have thought that this would happen sooner or later. Kurama-onīsama has already foretold this happening and worked ahead of time to create this. It is created from the powers of all of us Bijū, and with Ajuka-dono's help, we created this solely for you and Naruto."

Placing the mysterious object into Rias' hands, Matatabi smiled at her. "Please, take care of Naruto."

And just as she appeared, the woman disappeared.

Rias stared after the retreating woman and slowly looked down at her hands. Her eyes widened, as well as Akeno, at the Evil Piece in her hands.

It looked like a Pawn, so much that Rias almost mistook it as a one. However, it had a small crown, not unlike a King's, but tilted slightly to the side. Aside from that, it had no other significant design.

Looking at the Piece, then to Naruto, Rias hesitantly, but gently, placed the Piece on top of Naruto. Repeating the same required incantation, the two girls watched with hitched breaths as the Piece slowly sank into Naruto. All was still as the crimson array circle continued to glow. Then…

"Gasp… Gahah!"

Rias released the breath she held as she watched Naruto choke on the remaining blood in his throat. Watching him cough up blood, Rias, exhausted as she was, having had released all her adrenaline, fell to her knees.

"Thank goodness… thank goodness…" Rias couldn't control herself as she began to cry tears of happiness. Akeno was also crying, covering her mouth to prevent her cries of happiness from escaping. Rubbing the tears from her eyes, Rias took one last look at Naruto before turning to the other boy. She blinked, recognizing him as one of Naruto's friends.

"Issei-kun…?"

Surely, it was one of the Perverted Trio. In fact, if Rias hadn't known better, it was also the same boy that she instructed Nori to tail a few weeks ago. However, to find that the Fallen have decided to follow the human once more only served to rise the suspicions within the heiress.

Picking up her Pieces, the redhead took another look at Naruto before turning to Issei. Repeating the process she did to Naruto, Rias found that it would take most, if not all, of her Pawns to resurrect the brunette. Regardless, Rias resurrected Issei, if not for her sake, than for Naruto, who would be devastated to have his friend die.

"I command thee, Issei Hyōdō, upon my name, Rias Gremory! Become my servant, and walk upon these lands as a Devil!"

And the park was filled with vibrant crimson colors.

* * *

A/N:

Please pay attention to the announcement in the next chapter. It's very important for me. Thanks.

Now before you go to the next chapter, please pay attention to the Opening I've made for the current Arc.

* * *

{Play: _CHU-BURA (anime opening version)_ by _**KELUN**_}

A boxful of flyers with a certain symbol printed onto it was thrown into the air. Below them, a group of six teenagers ran across the road in a hurry, all wearing school uniforms.

Scene cuts to the same six teenagers, all in their own unique background. The first was Naruto, in front of a spiral-printed theme. Next was Rias who was in front of her family's crest themed background. Akeno appeared next, posing seductively in front of a lightning bolt theme. A cat pawed theme next appeared, with Koneko in front of it. Kiba was the second to last to appear, a theme of cartoony swords appearing behind him. The last was Issei, showing a somewhat victory pose with a theme of emerald gems behind him.

Scene cuts to the group now running towards the school before the scenery was thrown up into the sun. In front of the sun, the title appeared.

「祖たるもの**The Progenitor**」

Scene cuts to Naruto and Rias walking out of the Ōtutsuki household as Matatabi waves the two goodbye. As they continued to walk, Naruto smiles as he spots Issei walking before them. Rushing forward, the blonde grabs Issei into a headlock, the rest of their club members soon joining them.

Scene cuts onto a bridge as the Occult Club walks across the bridge. As they walked on, Issei passes by a teenage blonde nun. The scene then changes to just the two characters as Issei looks back at the nun.

Scene cuts to a dark room lighted by candles. Within the darkness, a madman with white hair is seen. The room, while darken, is visible enough to see a crucified corpse covered in blood as the madman continued to cackle.

Scene cuts to the Tailed Beasts, eight of them all in certain battle forms. An opaque silhouette of Kurama's bust is seen, looking up into the sky as he smirks.

Scene cuts to citizens suddenly running pass the club in panic and fear. The devils all looked up to see black feathered wings flying above them. The owners, the average personification of Fallen Angels, all smirked at them. In return, the devils all glared, ready for combat.

Scene cuts to several swords, all spinning around Kiba as he grabs a hold of one. With a dash, the blonde disappears and reappears behind a group of Fallen Angels, all seen with a slice on them.

Scene cuts to Koneko, her hands garbed in fighting gloves, as she punched and kicked through a crowd of Fallen Angels. As a finisher, the loli girl slammed her right fist onto the ground, creating a shock wave that knocked her enemies off their feet.

Scene cuts to Akeno, transforming into her miko uniform. Lightning suddenly cackled between her hands. In a brilliant flash, Akeno smiled as she swiped down, a streak of lightning following. Rias then appeared, her _**Power of Destruction**_ forming a flaming-like wave around her. With a swipe of her arm, the redheaded princess sent out a wave of black flames that obscured the scene.

Scene cuts to Issei, his left arm covered in his _**Boosted Gear**_, blocked a strike from a familiar Fallen Angel. The two began to bout as Issei was knocked down over and over, only to get back up with pure determination. Cocking his Sacred Gear back for a super punch, Issei was instead countered and knocked back. Tumbling over his head, the brunette stumbled back onto his feet, wiping the blood away from his mouth.

Suddenly, Naruto jumped into the fray, kicking the Fallen Angel away from Issei. Wasting no time at all, the blonde raced towards his enemy, a familiar blue orb beginning to form in his right hand. Nearing the Fallen, Naruto raised the spinning orb and thrust it towards the Fallen.

Scene cuts to Asia kneeling on the ground. Suddenly, a hand is outstretched towards her. Shocked, Asia looks up to see Issei grinning at her. Another hand suddenly lands on her blonde hair, prompting her to look up at Naruto smiling.

The rest of the Club members suddenly appear, running towards the three as the scene is thrown up into the sky, with the full moon shining upon them.


	14. Interlude: The Nine

A/N: Please pay special attention to the Announcement at the end of the chapter. Thank you.

* * *

祖たるもの –The Progenitor–

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Interlude – The Nine「間奏 - 九つのもの」

* * *

In an unknown cave underneath a certain large mountain, an array of seals suddenly appeared on the large cavern floor. A large puff of smoke appeared as suddenly, a large humanoid statue appeared. It was sitting cross-legged, its ankles shackled down. Its hands were cuffed and positioned just underneath its chin. Its mouthed was gagged by a large scroll chained to its head. Its eyes blindfolded, the large statue wore some form of robes. Large spike-like protrusions covered its back.

All was silent, before suddenly, its mouth opened, the gag falling to the side, looking like an earring. The inside of its mouth suddenly glowed before light violet dragon-like entities flowed out of the creature.

The seals beneath it then spread, reaching the far corners of the cavern before encircling around each other to form nine circles of arrays. The dragons each floated and flew towards the circles, encircling above them before dropping onto the seals. The seals then glowed brilliantly as the entities started to shrink and transform into a more humanoid appearance.

The light then died down, the figures each unmoving as the statue went still once more. One by one, the nine figures stirred before sitting up, some of them already standing.

"Grrrrr… GRAAAAHH! Goddammit, that hurts!" A light brunette with raccoon ears roars.

"Shut up, you Kusotanuki!" A more familiar orange-redhead with rabbit-like fox ears yells at his sibling.

"What'd ya call me, Bakagitsune!?"

"You heard me, stupid one-tailed weakling!"

"You, you, you dare call me by that infuriating name, _again_!?"

"I'll call you by that name as many times as I want, insolent dog!"

The rest of the siblings groaned as the two self-proclaimed rivals once more argued.

"Somebody, anybody, shut them up…" A sky bluenette female groaned, spewing out bubbles to show her annoyance. The white headed female next to her glared.

"Stop with the bubbles, Saiken, its gross…" The white head stated, smoke flowing out of her mouth as she spoke.

"Then stop smoking, Kokuō!"

"Enough chatter," A dark skinned pale blonde with ox-like horns announced, "And Kurama, stop arguing with Shukaku and help me out with the Gedō Mazō!"

His only response was the two arguing back and forth. A tick mark appeared on the eight tailed humanoid. "Why you…" He was just about to include himself into the argument when a short green haired male with one eye covered by his hair stopped him.

"G-gyūki, don't b-bother yourself w-with them…"

"Whether the octopus wants to go along with them or not, Isobu, we still have to stop them from killing each other." A dark red head with two sharp under fangs speaks up.

"Just let them kill each other, Son Gokū! Seems fun, either waaaaaaay!" A minty green haired male cackled, his orange visor-like helmet blocking his eyes.

"Be quiet, Chōmei," A blue haired cat-eared woman scolds her brother. Ignoring the cry of "Call me Lucky Seven Chōmei!" from the now named Chōmei, the bluenette points a thumb at the two arguing canine. "Go stop them."

"Whaaaaaat!? Why do I have to-…!"

"Just do it, Chōmei."

"It's Lucky Seven Chōmei, Matatabiiiiii!"

"C-come on, Chōmei, I-I'll help you…"

"Don't agree with the pussy cat, Isobuuuuuuuu!"

Chōmei suddenly froze as Matatabi scowls at him. "I'm sorry, did you call me something…?"

"N-n-noooooo…"

"I thought not. Now go stop them."

The orange head sighs. "Fiiiiiiiine…"

The argument between the two stops as Chōmei attempted to stop it, only to be knocked away. It took both Isobu and Saiken to stop the two by using water and acidic bubbles as a means to threaten to drown them if they don't stop. Shukaku and Kurama glaring at each other, the nine siblings crowded around the statue.

Silence overtook the area as Son Gokū speaks, "So. Guess it worked after all."

"Of course it worked!" Kurama yelled from his position alongside Gyūki as the two checked to make sure that the statue travelled safely. "That failsafe seal was mine and the old man's masterpiece! It took us years to design it, and even more years after his passing to complete it!"

"That's good and all…" Saiken spoke up, taking a look around. Pausing to let loose a bubble hanging off her lips, she continues, "But where's Naruto and Sasuke?"

There was a slight pause as all siblings froze in their current positions. Beads of sweat trailed down each of their faces as they then looked around, searching for a certain louder-than-Chihuahuas blonde and a quieter-than-owls raven head. Seeing the two who saved them missing, chaos erupted…

Or would have, if the nine siblings haven't experienced this before.

Sighing out long exhausted breaths of air, Matatabi mutters, "Again…?"

"When was the last time _this_ happen?" Son Gokū asks, rubbing his temples with his hairy hands.

"Bout five decades ago, give or take," Chōmei groans, scratching the back of his green hair. He cackles again, this time out of thinking over something humorous. "Remember how Oyaji would often look for us while playing _Kakurenbooooooo_!?"

"And I seem to remember you being the first to be found, Chōmei…" Matatabi deadpans. A gloomy cloud covers the insect's head as Isobu pats his brother on the back. "You do know that trying to fly by jumping over the ledge isn't a good hiding spot…"

"Shut uuuuuuup! I thought I could fly at the tiiiiiiiiiime! Don't blame me for having dreeeeeeeaaams!"

"You were still a larvae at the time, idiot…" Son Gokū says, "Didn't it take you almost a century or so to get your wings?"

"Dammit old maaaaaaaan, why'd you make me a buuuuuuuug!?" Chōmei suddenly roared into the heavens. "I couldn't get my wings until I matuuuuuuure!? Why couldn't I have been something cool, like a snake or somethiiiiiiiin'!? The others already had their full powers as kiddies, but I had to wait TWO FUUUUUUCKIN' CENTURIES!? That's not fair, old maaaaaaaan! So unluckyyyyyyyy!"

"SHUT! UP!" All the siblings roared at the seven-tailed insect.

"Sob… the cocoon stage was a total nightmare, toooooooo…" Chōmei sobbed, moving into a fetal position as Isobu continues to pat him on the back.

* * *

A/N:

Now before you all start bitching out at me and start flaming me, let me just say one thing.

More than a year ago, I've discovered **_DxD_** on accident, when a friend of mines showed me a picture of Rias and her Peerage at the time. My interest piqued, I began studying and researching the wonderful series.

And then, after reading a few crossovers of **_DxD_** and many other series, I began formulating my own.

Think about it.

I've spent days, weeks, and even months, planning out and make sure that everything I write and publish all link to each other. No longer do I do things half-ass or on-the-go. I now planned everything the way it is. Granted, there will be times where I'll have to rewrite something or reedit, but that's a given. What I'm sayin' is that if you all are gonna slander months of hard work and planning, then you got no right to read this story.

Long story short.

I planned. I studied. I researched. I wrote. And, fuck, there is a fucking reason WHY I did what I did.

So shut up. Shut that mouth of yours.

Sit your ass down.

Grab your mouse (the computer one)

And START READING!

PS: If you are one of those people who just read, reviewed nicely, or just plain old read, then just ignore all that. This A/N was purely for those who love to flame other readers. Thank you.


	15. The Awakening

祖たるもの –The Progenitor–

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: The Awakening「目覚めもの」

* * *

The first thing he saw was a huge – and by huge, he meant a really _really _huge – ceiling of a sewer.

No seriously, he was literally wading on ankle-high sewer water, which, oddly enough, didn't smell that bad or even feel that bad at all. If anything, it smell more like somebody put way too much iron in the water and now it smells like blood.

Well, a rather watered down smell of blood.

Sitting up, he found himself to be surrounded by a wall of cages. _HUGE_ cages. Ones meant to keep in wild beasts.

_**Hah! He called us wild beasts!**_

Eyes widening in shock, he stood up, looking to see where the voice came from.

_**Calm yourself, Naruto…**_

Kinda hard to calm down when there are literally voices in his head talking to him! Is he… gulp, going insane…?

_**Well, I didn't want to say anything…**_

_**Silence, you idiot!**_

Great, now they're talking to each other… worst, they're arguing…

_**Ignore the two at the moment.**_

Oh, now there's a fifth voice… Dammit, he really is going insane… Godda-…

Excruciating pain entered his head as the blonde fell to the water, gripping his head as if it was on fire. He writhed about, swinging his feet up and down as he tried very hard not to succumb into the searing pain. Panting as said pain subsided, the blonde heaved as he sat up with a tremble.

What.

The.

Fuck.

Was.

THAT!?

_**Ouch, we aren't even Devils and even I felt that…**_

_**Oohoohoohoo, do it again, do it agaaaaaaaaain!**_

_**You want to give him a concussion!? What if he loses even more brain cells along the way!?**_

_**Well, it's not like he'll get even stupider than before.**_

HEY! He takes offence to that!

_**Enough chatter…**_

A ninth voice called out, directing itself at Naruto.

_**Regardless, he's awaken and now the powers that has been locked inside of him will be released once again.**_

…

…

_**S-so,**_the voice that belonged to the fourth, or was it the fifth, voice rang, _**W-which one will he unlock f-first?**_

_**First of all, he'll have to relearn how to use Chakra again.**_

Chakra… that word has been in his dreams for as long as he could remember. It was supposed to be the manifestation of… something…

_**Hmph, at least he remembers **_**that **_**from his previous life…**_

Previous life?

Several voices grumbled as the second voice that talked to him responded with, _**Whatever it is that you must relearn, remember that we are always with you, Naruto-kun.**_

Naruto… that's his name. How did they…?

_**Forget about that, you're about to wake up now.**_

Wake up? But, isn't he already…

Oh, the room now seems distant as the voices grew weaker. The presence from behind the cages grew weaker and weaker as the second voice called out,

_**Remember us, Naruto-kun! The time will come when you will have to use this power again! The "us" outside shall teach you! Remember!**_

_**Remember!**_

_Rem…ber…!_

_Re…!_

…_!_

* * *

The first thing Naruto saw was the ceiling of his room. Groaning as he closed his eyes to block the light from the sun, he grunted and brought up his left arm to cover his face.

_"What the hell was that…?"_ He wondered, thinking about his dream. _"That was so weird… and those voices… they sound so familiar…"_

A moan caught his attention as Naruto finally took notice of something weighting his right arm down. Looking down to see a familiar mass of red hair resting on top of his right pecks, Naruto marveled at Rias' beautiful face. Noticing her face scrunched up in worry and exhaustion, Naruto tried to think back at what happened last night.

_"That time… I… died, right…? I should have died… so, how am I…?"_

Not getting answers within his mind, Naruto tried to think about another thing that was there that night.

_"Fallen angel… does he mean those angels that fell from Heaven? They're real?"_

With so many questions and so little answers, Naruto groaned as his head landed on his pillow. Not getting any answers anytime soon, Naruto decided to wake up his lover instead.

"Hey, Rias. Wake up, its morning and we gotta get to school."

Nudging her once, twice, three times, Naruto shuffles through his bed so that he now hugged Rias back. Facing her, the blonde kisses her once and stared on as Rias opened her eyes. Seeing the tears streaming down her face, Naruto tried to find out what was wrong.

"R-Rias!? Why're you crying!? You ok!? Did something happen!?"

Biting her lower lip, Rias said nothing as she hugged Naruto tighter, sobbing into his chest. Feeling the girl shiver under the pressure of her cries, Naruto simply hugged her. Patting her red hair that he oh so loved, he continued to whisper into her ears.

"Sssh, it's alright… everything'll be alright…"

"It's not…"

Naruto blinked, hearing Rias for the first time this morning.

"Nothing's alright… if anything, everything went horribly…"

"Rias…?"

Rias sniffed as she hugged tighter. "It's nothing."

Sighing, the whiskered student tried to have the girl let go so that they could get ready for school. For once, the blonde was shocked to find that Rias didn't want to go to school. After much pleading and promises to have heavy petting later today, the redhead finally agreed. As he tried to get up, Rias simply tightened her grip.

"Hey, Rias-…"

"Please… please let me stay like this a little longer…"

Sighing heavily, Naruto simply smiled and slipped back under his sheets. Shuffling so that he could hug the shorter girl back, he let Rias into his embrace and warmth.

"Alright, we'll stay like this a bit longer."

Rias simply smiled and snuggled into the boy. As Naruto felt Rias begin to calm down under the covers, he whispers again,

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere…"

* * *

"So… he's 'awaken'…"

Matatabi nodded through her projection as the rest of the Beasts stood in a circle in front of the accursed statue that was once their host many many years ago. Kurama was silent as the rest of his brethren began murmuring and chattering needless words. Besides the others quietly speaking, Shukaku and Chōmei both began celebrating.

"Alright! I was getting sick of waiting for that brat to get his powers back!"

"Kekekeh, now things are starting to turn aroooooouuuund!"

"I wouldn't say that…" Son Gokū interrupted the two. "If everything we've learned in the past few hours is correct, then Naruto's gonna have to relearn how to use Chakra again, right?"

"Exactly. And given his age now, even with his coils, it's going to be difficult," Gyūki agreed as the One-Tailed and Seven-Tailed groaned.

"So what do we do now?" Saiken asks from her position.

Everyone gazed as Kurama to see what the unofficial guardian of one Uzumaki Naruto had to say about the blonde's reawakening.

Opening his slit eyes, Kurama answered, "For now… we do nothing."

"WHAAAAT!? Screw you, you stupid fox!" Shukaku screamed, pointing at his brother. "Like hell I'll sit back and watch blondie work his way back to the top!"

"If you let me finish, then you'll understand what I'm saying, stupid mutt…" Kurama growled through his teeth. Ignoring the cries from the insane tanuki, he continued, "Anyway, what I was going to say before I was _interrupted_…" He glares at Shukaku who glares back. "Is that we should stay back and help train Naruto _while_ we look for Sasuke. We won't interrupt his battles nor will we fight his battles for him. Now that Naruto's awakened, I will _not_ let him be babied or spoiled."

"Kurama…" Gyūki mumbled. "You…"

"And until the day Naruto returns to his former glory, we won't let anyone hurt him again. Am I understood?"

A few grumbled but most agreed to the fox's saying. In other words, train Naruto so that he could get back to his former strength, but don't pamper him to the point he gets either cocky or arrogant with his powers. Oh, and don't let anyone kill him. Plain and simple.

"Tch… fine."

"Very well."

"L-let's all help N-naruto…"

"Alright, let's do this!"

"Yeah…!"

"I agree."

"Kekekekekekekekekekeh…"

"So, when do we start?"

After so many years of watching the nine-tailed fox plan and protect the statue, the Beasts were slightly surprised to see Kurama smirking brightly. The last time he smirked like this was back during the first years of their life, when he still had that charismatic and happiness feeling around him during their first century alive.

"Now."

* * *

A/N:

First of all, and first things first, I would like to apologize for my A/N last chapter...

It was immature, stupid and I had NO excuse for doing that.

I'll admit, I never noticed how idiotic it was for me to do that until AFTER I posted. But soon after, my computer crashed, so I had to wait for it to come back from the shop... Luckily, I got everything backed up unlike last time. Thank goodness for that...

Anyway, getting back on track, I apologize to anyone I offended. I had no intention in doing so, but it was still inexcusable...

...

So yeah, sorry.

Getting back to the story, things are now getting heated up!

Naruto's, well, kinda back in action, and will now be working on getting his powers back!

HOORAY!

Secondly, I will have no qualms to people who don't want Issei included in the story. I'm gonna keep him, and so I'm gonna keep him.

Thirdly, the Piece I used on Naruto is NOT the Pawn Piece. Get your eyes right! Read correctly, and you'll see that the Piece I used is something else entirely! Read the fine print, dammit!

And lastly, this story is a secondary project for me. It's not even my priority, so obviously the chapters are gonna be short and the updates are gonna be long! I'm sorry if you guys want more, but this is so that I can clear my mind a bit more.

Heck, I might even make another story just cause!

Anyway, I'm using my sis' computer to put this on, and hopefully my computer will be back. Until then, see ya later!

P.S.: the _I'm Not!_ story will be updated soon, just not today... or tomorrow... or the next day...


End file.
